Enumasam Part I
by Vicious Cerberus
Summary: Sephiroth ends up in the FF8 world through the Lifestream where he meets new friends and enemies. Can the greatest swordsman of all time contend with human emotions, idiotic people, and fiends? SephirothxFujin, YuffiexSelphie, SquallxRinoa, ZellxTifa and more. Femmeslash, Shoujo ai. Reposted from when I went by Vicious Death/ Vicious One
1. Chapter 1

Vicious One 1-24-04

Edited and Updated

Vicious Death 11-25-05

"" Talking '' Thinking

Chapter 1: Life Stream 

'This is strange, where am I, the light is bright,' all of those thoughts and more ran through the silver-haired man's brain.

He wore a long trench coat and floated somewhere in the Life Stream next to him gripped in his hand was a fearsome looking sword which he called 'Masamune'.

He had drifted for a very long time it felt like decades to him, although he could not tell because he did not age. His last memory was of watching a spiky haired blonde shrink from view as he tumbled downward to land in the Life Stream, he drifted further and fell into sleep, it was not needed for him but he did it to pass the time.

"Hey Selphie come here I found something, it looks odd," a duster clad woman yelled in a very loud voice. A few moments later she heard a sound like that of grass being ran through, a female with short brown hair and a yellow dress came over to the sandy white beach.

"Hey Rinoa what is tha..." the brunette didn't get to finish her sentence because the thing they were staring at moved, and then started to stand. They could not tell what it was because of this black looking stuff all over it, but that soon turned into a cape and a full trench coat, the thing held in it's hand the longest sword either of the two girls had ever saw the blade was at least 6ft and was sharpened to a point, it was curved like that of a Samurai sword but longer, they found the thing had long silver hair, one of the more striking features of the thing was it's eyes a bright glowing blue that looked like they could see your deepest secrets and through your body to your soul.

'Where am I, and why am I being stared at' the trench coat wearing man thought as he stood and looked around at the two women in front of him, noticing that the one in the yellow dress had a hold of the woman in the blue dusters arm and was trying to hide behind her, like a child. Both of the women stared at him like he was a monster and was going to eat them, he looked down to his sword and then back to the women.

"H...h...hello, w...wh...what's your name" Rinoa said to the person, which she now knew was male, had a sword, and looked ready to kill anyone that made him the slightest bit angry. Selphie stepped almost all the way behind the black haired woman, she figured she could try and hide from those eyes, eyes that pried to her deepest fears.

"Sephiroth," the man answered in an almost inaudible voice.

"Mmy name is Rinoa and tthhis girl is Selphie," Rinoa turned to Selphie, who was barely peeking out from over her shoulder. Selphie waved a shaking hand wondering if this man was planning on breaking her bones and drinking her marrow.

"Where am I, and I will not harm you, onnas," Sephiroth said as he stuck his deadly blade into the ground and folded his arms over his chest, he didn't think about it but he then only seemed more menacing.

"It's alright Selphie you can come out, he said he wouldn't hurt us, you're on a beach by Balamb Garden, the Garden is that way," Rinoa said as she pointed to the Northeast of the beach.

Selphie came part of the way out from behind her then all the way but still held onto Rinoa's arm, 'just in case' she thought.

Sephiroth took his sword from out of the sand and gripped it tightly before he started to walk toward the destination she had pointed out to him. Then a thought in his mind clicked 'what is a Garden' Rinoa and Selphie were almost 10ft behind him now, though they still watched him carefully.

'I will not lower myself to ask these onnas what a Garden is,' Sephiroth thought before he stopped walking and heard a noise, he turned and saw the two women, he had just a few seconds ago spoken to, being attacked by a giant dinosaur looking monster. It swung it's tail at them and barely missed because of Selphie and Rinoa ducking.

"I knew it was a bad idea to leave our GFs and weapons back at the Garden," Selphie shrieked as she held onto a ducked down Rinoa for dear life. Sephiroth ran back to the beach as the dinosauric fiend bit at Rinoa,

'No I'm dead, I am sorry Selphie' Rinoa thought before the dinosaur's mandibles connected. 'Where's the pain' Rinoa wondered, she had shut her eyes during the whole ordeal, her and Selphie held onto each other tightly so neither could run and leave the other behind.

The only thing the dinosaur fiend could do was make a blood choked gurgle, it's larynx had been cut along with it's jugular vein and it crashed to the ground dead.

'If fiends are this weak around here it will be no hassle to reach this Garden' Sephiroth thought as he walked over to the two huddled women.

"It is dead," Sephiroth spoke quietly and then turned back to face the enormous corpse. Rinoa opened her eyes and then Selphie to see a dead T-Rexaur and the trench-coat-wearing man as he stood in front of them, his back facing them and his sword covered in blood.

"Y...you saved us," Selphie said to Sephiroth and blushed a deep crimson before she turned back to see if Rinoa was okay.

'He saved us that means he can't be a bad guy,' Rinoa thought and then turned back to Selphie who looked at her with worry in her eyes.

"I'm alright Selphie, how about you," Selphie nodded and then realized they were still huddled together. She abruptly stood up and held out her hand to help Rinoa up, Rinoa took it and stood as well, she looked at the Silver Haired Savior.

"Can we come with you, we left all of our stuff back at the Garden and can't protect ourselves," Rinoa asked Sephiroth. Sephiroth nodded, back still to them and walked to the dead T-Rexaur, there was a light from his hand that turned orange and then formed into a ball of flame which he tossed at the dead fiend and watched it explode into ash before he began the trek to the Garden.

Edited from its former horrendousness to what you see now. Leave reviews.

Vicious Death


	2. Chapter 2

Vicious One

Edited and Updated

Vicious Death 11-25-05

"" Talking '' Thinking

Chapter 2: Balamb Garden 

'I guess he isn't a bad guy that wants to kill us' Selphie thought as she followed behind Rinoa and Sephiroth on the road that led to the Garden, she still held onto Rinoa's arm but not nearly as tightly as back at the beach. 'I wonder if he knows what a Garden is' Selphie figured since he washed up on shore and had strange looking clothes; he may not have been from around there.

Selphie leaned over to whisper in Rinoa's ear "Rinoa, I don't think he knows what a Garden is, should we tell him?" Rinoa stopped in her tracks and Selphie almost ran into her from the abrupt halt. Sephiroth, hearing the two women stop, also halted and turned around to face them.

'Why have they stopped' Sephiroth wondered as he stared at them. Selphie looked at Rinoa as she waited for a response; she could see Rinoa was thought about it because she had her eyes down toward the ground. Finally there was a movement of Rinoa's lips as she spoke.

"Ss... Sephiroth, do you know what a Garden is," Rinoa asked as she examined the paved path. She then turned her face upwards and looked at the silver haired man, awaiting an answer. Selphie had now hidden behind Rinoa, as she did earlier but this time she clutched her arm until the circulation almost quit flowing, she was scared of the recoil Sephiroth would have if he thought they thought he was dumb. Sephiroth eyed Rinoa and then shook his head, noting that he did not know what it was.

'I did not have to ask,' Sephiroth figured they would tell him and waited for a retort.

"Garden is a place where people live, many confuse it with the type you plant different foods in, it is much like a regular garden because there are SeeD members, which are really strong elite forces for fighting the Sorceress, but since we already beat the sorceress we usually just help out in wars and around the towns and stuff," Rinoa pointed to Selphie and herself when she said we. Selphie had loosened her grip and stood beside Rinoa, instead of behind her, Sephiroth nodded as a sign that he understood what she had told him about the Garden.

"Selphie, stop acting like that he already said he won't hurt us and saved us from a T-Rexaur," Rinoa said as she turned to face Selphie and placed her hands on her shoulders, as a sign of reassurance. Selphie nodded to Rinoa and then took her hand off the duster-clad woman and put it at her side. "See now you don't have anything to worry about," Rinoa comforted the yellow dress wearing brunette before she took her hands off of her shoulders and turned back to Sephiroth.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sephiroth, I didn't mean to be so afraid, I'm really sorry," Selphie said while she looked down at the ground and blushed deep red. Sephiroth thought about this before he turned, to where his back was facing the two women, and stated.

"Sephiroth." He started to the Garden once again. Selphie turned to Rinoa and let out a sigh, Rinoa took Selphie's hand and they followed behind Sephiroth again.

'I wonder what Selphie's thinking right now' Rinoa thought.

'I wonder what Rinoa's thinking right now' Selphie thought.

'I wonder where all the fiends are' Sephiroth reveled. The trio continued their walk with Sephiroth in the lead, apparently he knew just to follow the road and he would get where he wished to go.

'I have something' Sephiroth continued his walk and reached into his inside trench coat pocket for something. Sephiroth produced two green looking orbs from his pocket, they were about the size of a marble but a little bigger and dark green. 'Materia, maybe these women can learn to use them, I do not need them' Sephiroth stopped walking and turned around to face the duo of women. They walked side by side and almost ran into him before Rinoa viewed the things Sephiroth held in his hand.

"Oh pretty," was all Selphie could say when her gaze finally fell upon the two green orbs.

"What are those things," Rinoa questioned, as she looked the green marble type orbs over.

"Materia, you use them to harness magic, I do not need them though so you may have them, these two allow you to cast any spell you wish but it has to exist. There may be different magic's in my world than in yours, and the more you use the spell the more powerful it becomes. The first time you use that Materia you will become worn, it is better than nothing to help you protect yourself. To use them hold the materia in your secondary hand, the one you usually do not fight with, and think the name of the spell then point your primary hand, which is the one not holding the materia, at what you wish the spell to work on. Each time you use the materia part of it will dissolve into your bloodstream after the orb completely dissolves you do not need materia to cast magic, or any other type of source it will come to you naturally," Sephiroth explained to the two before he turned around and started on the road again. Selphie and Rinoa gripped their materia tightly in their hands and then followed Sephiroth once again.

"These seem more useful than drawing magic from the enemies and then using it," Rinoa said to Selphie while she opened her palm and examined the materia, she brought the materia to eye level for better examination and then gripped it tight in her left hand before she began to watch the road again.

"I know, think of how much time this'll save I'm so happy," Selphie replied with a smile to Rinoa as she gripped the materia in her left hand tightly and continued to walk by Rinoa.

Sephiroth finally saw this Garden Rinoa and Selphie had told him about earlier, it was a very large circular shaped building with rings seeming to hover around it, the strangest thing was that it floated.

'That is very strange, a hovering building' Sephiroth thought before continuing toward the Garden with Selphie and Rinoa quickly in tow. Sephiroth stood at the entrance of the floating building waiting for Selphie and Rinoa to show him in.

'Maybe I can figure out what is going on when I gather information' the silver haired warrior thought.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Edited and Revised from the horrendousness it was before. Review.

Vicious Death


	3. Chapter 3

Vicious One 1-24-04

Edited and Updated

Vicious Death 11-25-05

'' Thinking "" Talking

Chapter 3: Others 

"Just follow me and I'll show you around the Garden and then we'll get you your own room, or you could stay with me and Squall," Rinoa said when she finally got to where Sephiroth stood. Sephiroth nodded and then waited for Rinoa to go ahead of him into the floating Garden, the Garden had a ramp up into the lobby that was the only way in, unless a person could fly or climb up to the deck.

"Okay then let's go," Selphie said to motivate Rinoa into finally going up the ramp into the Garden. Selphie and Rinoa walked to a bench in the lobby with Sephiroth following closely, there we some odd stares from a few of the cadets that were walking around, but what did you expect when you saw a man with a 6ft sword and long silver hair acting as if he owned the place. The yellow dress wearing brunette and the duster clad sorceress in training put the materia, Sephiroth earlier had given them, into their pockets because it was safe inside of the Garden, at least for then.

"Woohh cool man can I see that sword," a really loud voice spoke from behind Sephiroth. Sephiroth turned to see a tattoo faced spiky haired blonde walking on his hands, needless to say he looked like a fool.

The blonde then flipped up onto his feet and wiped his hand on his jean shorts, he offered it to Sephiroth and said "Name's Zell, never saw you around here before what's your name, and can I hold that wicked sword!" Sephiroth looked down at the blonde's hand and then to his own-gloved hand.

'He is not afraid, or maybe he is and hiding it either way he could be of use later,' Sephiroth held out his right hand and Zell shook it vigorously.

'Regrettable' Sephiroth thought.

Rinoa said, "this is Sephiroth, he doesn't speak much, but we can work on that later he gave us these cool materia things, now we don't have to draw from the baddies to get magic..." she explained to him what Sephiroth had told them earlier, Selphie smiled while Rinoa spoke. Selphie was playing with the orb; she had in her pocket just a few minutes before. "...So that's how it works, and he will need shown around the Garden, wait I almost forgot we found him on the shore southwest of the Garden and he didn't know what a Garden was so he's not from around here," Rinoa finished explaining and turned to Selphie, who was tired from the long speech she gave, Rinoa leaned over right next to Selphie's ear before she yelled "Wake up!" Selphie almost fell over from the abrupt noise.

"Hey, I almost got some sleep," Selphie said to Rinoa, as she put her hands on her hips to make an impression of a teacher scolding her student. Selphie then stuck out her tongue at Rinoa and both of them started giggling. Zell thought about what Rinoa had told him before he too started laughing. Sephiroth turned back around to the duo and smirked at the two's laughter.

"Wait a minute, you said he came from the shore right, well there are some people in the infirmary that Squall and Irvine found on that beach, but I think they are still resting maybe this dude would want to go see them, that is of course after he lets me hold that blade of his," Zell said while pointing at Sephiroth's sword, the blonde had walked around to where Selphie and Rinoa were so they could all face Sephiroth at the same time.

"That's not nice Zell," Rinoa responded about the blade. It didn't look like the silver haired man wanted to let go of the sword.

"Yea, Zell, leave him alone," Selphie, said as she played with her materia.

'If he wishes to hold it,' before anyone could say another word Sephiroth held out his hand, with the sword's handle in it, and extended it to Zell. Zell smiled, with all his teeth showing, and took it in both hands Sephiroth then let go there was a loud cracking noise as the blade of the sword hit the tiling of the Garden floor, the tiling chipped and broke, and Zell strained to hold the rest of it up.

"Wow this thing is a lot heavier than it looks," Zell commented through clenched teeth.

'It is so heavy, and thin, why doesn't it break,' the tattoo faced blonde thought.

"Hey, uh dude you can have it back now," Zell said still straining with the weapon. Sephiroth reached over with one hand and took the grip from Zell, with no problem Sephiroth lifted the sword and turned it to where the point was behind him.

"Well that's better I'll stick with my fists," Zell said punching the air. Selphie and Rinoa were giggling at Zell. He turned to face them and sarcastically commented "Yes "oh strongest beings in the universe" I bet you two could use it no problem." Selphie and Rinoa just giggled louder until it turned into laughing and then Zell joined in. After they had all calmed down Zell finally spoke "Alright let's go to the infirmary maybe now someone is awake,"

"Okay," Selphie and Rinoa said in unison, they sounded happy that Sephiroth might know someone there. Sephiroth nodded to Zell and the four walked to the infirmary to examine the others.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Edited from its former horrendousness to what you see now. Review.

Vicious Death


	4. Chapter 4

Vicious One 1-24-04

My ABC's

A-Anarchy B-Bombs C-Counseling The ABC's of Vicious One  
Disclaimer: This will be my first and only disclaimer because only gays would sue a person over writing a story of fan fiction.

Some Stuff

Vicious One: I like yuri since I do there will most likely be yuri in this story, so if you do not like F/F relationships then I advise you to voice your opinion in reviews, but I can almost guarantee yuri. I hate yaoi so you can forget me ever writing that get over it.

Recommendations: Nephthys Jeckel is good for gore, blood, and all around badass stories, such as Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, and some Hell Raiser, Squall888 for Final Fantasy stories and some more fictions. Ryoko Zero for very good yuri fan fictions, some you may like yuri some you may not.

"" Talking '' Thinking

Chapter 4: What the Hell was That?!

Sephiroth, Rinoa, and Selphie walked to the Infirmary, Zell had stopped at the cafeteria to get hotdogs. Many students stared at Sephiroth when he passed by them, to go to the injury room. Selphie and Rinoa walked ahead of Sephiroth to lead him toward the Infirmary, Sephiroth seemed to watch everything even while he stared at the floor.

He could hear some of the things Selphie and Rinoa whispered about ahead of him. "What if he finds someone he knows..." Rinoa started.

Selphie interrupted "That will be good maybe they can tell us some about where Sephiroth came from,"

"I mean what if he does know the person and does not like them or maybe they are enemies," Rinoa stated. Selphie turned her head toward the ground and thought about it before she responded.

"I know we will ask him to leave his sword outside of the room, and not to burn anyone in there," She then looked back up at Rinoa, as they continued to walk, Rinoa smiled and nodded before they entered the final hallway to the Infirmary. "Sooo which one of us are gunna ask him?" Selphie asked as they stopped before the door to the Infirmary.

"No need I will leave my Masamune here," Sephiroth answered and then leaned his sword against the wall. Selphie and Rinoa watched in shock as he did so.

"Wow you could hear us from that far back," Selphie inquired while she walked into the Infirmary.

"Never mind her she is impressed by all the little things," the duster- wearing woman said. She next walked through the electronically sliding door. Sephiroth smirked before he walked through the door. "Dr. Kadowaki, can we see the people Squall and Irvine brought in," Rinoa asked the Nurse behind the counter, who sat on a stool and was looking through her card deck.

"Ok, and Squall is in there again from another injury, sign these papers and go through that door, Squall is in the one to the left of it," Kadowaki said as she pushed some papers to Rinoa and pointed to the door on her right. Selphie skipped over to the desk and started drawing pictures on the papers while she wrote her and the other two's names down.

"Sometimes Selphie gets a little carried away with things," Rinoa whispered to Sephiroth, as Selphie continued to draw art on the papers. Sephiroth smirked again and then followed Rinoa through the door on the right. "Come on Selphie you help Sephiroth here while I check in on Squall," Rinoa called out from the room before she left Sephiroth there alone and went into the door on the left. Selphie walked into the room the people Squall and Irvine had brought in earlier.

"Sooo don't burn anybody okay, good," Selphie said to herself more then to Sephiroth.

'She said no burning, that will not be a problem' Sephiroth thought. There were three beds separated by curtains for privacy, the curtains were the usual dull green hospitals usually had and the room was white, like the rest of the Infirmary. 'Maybe someone can tell me how long I had been drifting in that Stream' Sephiroth contemplated before he returned to watching Selphie slowly pull back the first bed curtain.

"Well that's strange there isn't anyone here," Selphie said before she turned around and looked at Sephiroth while shaking her head and shrugging. Sephiroth pointed to underneath the bed and then folded his arms over his chest. "Ohh I didn't look there teehee," Selphie got down on her hands and knees and looked, almost as soon as she did she saw a cowboy hat and a pony tail. "Irvine!" she pulled on the cowboy's ponytail and he started moving.

"Oww oww ouch, stop it that hurts," the cowboy known as Irvine, whined. He crawled out from under the bed and curled up into a ball still whining "where am I, oh yea that's right I came in because I cut my finger, and was going to bleed to death or die of a germ, then I decided to check in on the people in here and ya'll know what this guy in red didn't like it when I did a physical checkup, soo he must have knocked my ass out and put me here under the bed, I didn't do nothing to deserve it neither,"

"Okkkay way to much information number one I don't give a damn about you so stop whining, number two haha you got your ass kicked, and number three what did he look like?" Selphie asked the still whining cowboy.

"Stop being so mean to me Selphie, did that guy change you or what, he had a...a scar over one eye and... sunglasses an...d blackish gray hair now leave me alonnneeee," Irvine cried as he got up and ran out of the Infirmary cowboy hat and all. Selphie stood back up and shrugged her shoulders as she looked to where the man in red with the scarred eye could have ran off to. She turned to Sephiroth and saw him pointing to the window behind the bed.

"He went out through here huh oh well guess there's nothing we could do he was gone way before we got here...wait that must mean some of the others are up right?! Let's go look in on them okay, but we have to be quiet so as not to wake them, if they are sleeping," Selphie whispered to Sephiroth. Selphie went to the next curtain and slide it quietly back, and behold there was another empty bed. "Why won't they just stay in bed, I know I'll look under it," Selphie got down again on her hands and knees and looked under the bed. "Nothing, aww I wish I could at least meet with some of them before they run off to do only Bahamut knows what," Selphie stood up and turned to face Sephiroth "at least we tried...again."

"Watch out," Sephiroth said but he was too late something landed on Selphie, something that looked like a person. Then it started to move and speak.

"Hiya, so what's your name 'cause you're cute," the form said now revealed as a female. She had a green sweater, two braided ponytails, and shorts on. She was still on top of Selphie and the yellow dress-wearing brunette didn't seem to mind.

"My name is Selphie, so what's your name?" Selphie asked the girl. While she tried to get up, but it was kind of hard for her because of the woman sitting on her stomach with her legs splayed out.

"Yuffie, yea Yuffie The Great Kisaragi, thief slash ninja slash the meaning of coolness," Selphie couldn't help but laugh at the girl's comedic antics. Sephiroth had even laughed a little at the girl "soo your Selphie huh and that guy is the one I read about in the newspaper before I fell down that well what's his name..." Yuffie had turned her head to the ceiling to figure out what his was, but stayed on Selphie not even thinking about moving. "...Sephiroth, dude aren't you suppose to be dead, screw that thought you cant be if you're here that is unless I'm dead...Nooo I'm to young to die," Yuffie said while being overly dramatic.

"Um Yuffie your not dead, your in Balamb Garden, and I think I am going to die of laughing if you don't stop being so humorous," Selphie stated while laughing so hard her eyes were watering. Yuffie then leaned down and hugged her being overly dramatic again.

"Thank Gawd I thought I was dead, guess not so how bout it cutie want to go out?" Yuffie said while she was still hugged onto Selphie. Selphie thought about it for a while, 24 seconds to be exact, and then answered.

"Alright, hey and uh come here I got a secret to tell you..." Yuffie put her ear real close to Selphie's ear before the yellow dress wearing woman whispered "...after we get done here let's go back to my dorm," Yuffie blushed and so did Selphie. Yuffie finally got off of Selphie and then helped her up before she went back to her bed and felt between the mattresses until she produced what looked like a giant throwing star. "What's that thing?" Selphie inquired.

"This is my shuriken yep strongest weapon in the universe, not really unless I'm wielding it," Yuffie stated. Selphie nodded then ran over to Yuffie and after about three minutes of them locking lips Selphie went back to Sephiroth and then pointed to the last curtain. Sephiroth nodded and Yuffie asked "so whatcha doin,"

"Well we are seeing if anyone else washed up from the beach, besides you and a scarred eye man, who ran off, this is whoever else is left," Selphie explained and then took and held Yuffie's hand "...Sephiroth you don't mind us two do you?" Selphie asked the silver haired man. Sephiroth just bowed, at the waist, and this stated he approved. "All right now let's check this last person out," the brunette whispered.

"Yea let's do it, and later you and me can too," Yuffie joked to Selphie, who just blushed in return.

"So let's find out who's behind curtain number three,"Selphie said as she slid the last curtain open to reveal...

"What in the hell is that thing?!" Yuffie asked as she looked at the covers for a long time. Selphie also watched the covers sometimes they moved, there was definitely something under them but they didn't know what.

"I can hear it breathing," Sephiroth stated as Selphie and Yuffie got closer to it. Yuffie reached out a hand, the one without her shuriken in it, and poked the sleeping thing.

"Paine, come on you fell asleep on my arm again," a female voice said from under the covers.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

R and R What do you think now? More characters yet to come, and stuff. Probably a bad guy pretty soon, and don't forget about Squall and Rinoa.


	5. Chapter 5

Vicious One 1-24-04

My ABC's

A-Anarchy B-Bombs C-Counseling The ABC's of Vicious One  
Disclaimer: This will be my first and only disclaimer because only gays would sue a person over writing a story of fan fiction.

Some Stuff

Vicious One: I like yuri since I do there will most likely be yuri in this story, so if you do not like F/F relationships then I advise you to voice your opinion in reviews, but I can almost guarantee yuri. I hate yaoi so you can forget me ever writing that get over it.

Recommendations: Nephthys Jeckel is good for gore, blood, and all around badass stories, such as Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, and some Hell Raiser, Squall888 for Final Fantasy stories and some more fictions. Ryoko Zero for very good yuri fan fictions, some you may like yuri some you may not.

"" Talking '' Thinking

Chapter 5: And This Is?

Yuffie pulled the covers on the bed back so they could identify the beings that were asleep underneath it. She slid it slowly, as to not awake the persons, as Selphie held onto her hand for reassurance and because Yuffie made her feel good, inside and out. Yuffie slowly revealed the sleeping people first was platinum hair, and then soft skin, then a slowly breathing chest. Below it was dark trestles of hair, pale skin, and dark purple lips it was two sleeping women, apparently they had been together, from what one of them had said earlier, for a while. "Come on Paine you have to wake up and get off of my arm," the one with dark hair said, eyes still closed. The dark haired woman must have gotten tired of it being slept on because she slowly slid it from under the one called Paine, and started snoring softly.

"Aww how cute," Selphie commented.

"Sleeping beauties huh," Yuffie said as she slid the covers over the two and backed up to beside Selphie. Sephiroth had watched the events although it was discouraging to him.

He may not know how long he was in that Stream unless he asked Yuffie 'she may have some idea' he thought. Sephiroth walked out of the room and back into the Dr's Office. Selphie and Yuffie followed soon behind, hand in hand and smiling. 'Their fate is sealed' Sephiroth offhandedly thought. Selphie walked up to Dr. Kadowaki and was handed some sign out paper.

"Yes, we can take this patient out right, after all she is all better, and then some," Selphie said as Yuffie rested her head on her shoulder. After Selphie had finished signing the papers, and got the go ahead from Dr. Kadowaki, they walked out of the Infirmary. Sephiroth was at the sliding door entrance and exit to the place when a door opened behind him.

'Yes I almost forgot about this Rinoa character' Sephiroth turned around and saw a man with an ex scar across his forehead, one was older and one was fresh. Anyone could tell from the scar the older one made and the red the newer one was.

"What are you looking at," the man inquired. Sephiroth now saw Rinoa stood beside the man and looked at him as some sort of Idol. Sephiroth turned and walked out of the Infirmary room not caring whom the person was really.

"That was Sephiroth, why'd you have to be like that to him he saved me and Selphie and gave us this materia stuff," Rinoa told the man. He just turned and walked out of the Infirmary behind Sephiroth. "I don't know why I even bother with him," Rinoa mumbled to herself before running out of the Infirmary after him.

"Selphie not here, you don't want us getting naked in front of everyone do you?" Yuffie asked as Selphie continued kissing her neck and proceeding to entice the ninja. Sephiroth had picked up his Masamune and was patiently awaiting directions on where to go next. "...Please Selphie?"

Selphie stopped her evil biddings and said "later then?" Yuffie shook her head eagerly and took Selphie's hand in her own. "So think you could help out Sephiroth any," Selphie questioned Yuffie.

"Depends on what he wants to know and what he's paying," Yuffie looked at Sephiroth slyly and then asked, "What're you paying and then ask."

'Greedy, she will be of use definitely' Sephiroth produced another Master Magic materia from his pocket and explained how it was used before he handed it to the girl. She stared at it for a while before she placed it into her pocket.

"What do you want to know, I may not know a lot but I know some things so ask away," Yuffie voiced to Sephiroth.

"What was the date on that newspaper?" Sephiroth pried.

"Oh yea I know that, 777 FF, any more brain busters?" Yuffie replied.

"Woohh that was a while back, yea 111 years exactly," Selphie interjected. Yuffie looked surprised. Sephiroth looked the same, not really indifferent.

"It does not matter," Sephiroth stated before the door behind him opened and out came the person he had seen earlier with the scars on his forehead. He was about 5' 8" and had longer dark brown hair, behind him was Rinoa.

"I am Squall and you are Sephiroth, there getting to know time is over and we are going to fight," Squall said blankly. He then turned to Rinoa and whispered, "Go get my gun blade," into her ear before she took off for the weapon. "Just wait until she gets back with it and we are going to duel," Squall murmured as he stood tapping his foot and arms crossed over his chest.

"What is the point in this fight?" Sephiroth interrogated while he motioned for Yuffie and Selphie to move off to the side of the corridor.

"Ohh a fight, I wonder who will win?" Yuffie asked and then turned to Selphie as to see if she had any idea.

"I don't know I have never actually saw Sephiroth fight before but I do know he is really strong because he saved me and Rinoa from a T-Rexaur earlier, plus he has magic that he doesn't need to draw," Selphie responded. Rinoa came scurrying back to the corridor with a box about 4 foot long and black. She sat it in front of Squall, Squall bent down and unlocked it before he withdrew his gun blade from it and opened the chamber to load his bullets after this was done he kicked the case aside and got into his two handed fighting stance.

"Let's go," Squall commanded. Sephiroth raised hisleft hand, which was holding his Masamune above his head, with the sharp side pointed toward the ceiling, and held out hisright in front of him (Author Note: Stances like in their respective games).

'I still do not see any point in this but since he wants to fight then we shall' Sephiroth deduced. Squall charged forward, quickly closing the space between the two, before Sephiroth tripped him. As Squall fell he turned and pulled the trigger on his gun blade, Sephiroth was a little too far left of the bullet and it only scratched his arm. Squall hit the floor then quickly rose back up 'he has much to learn yet' Sephiroth derived. The silver haired man said to Squall "there is no point in you fighting me you can not win, yet at least." Sephiroth turned to Selphie and Yuffie before he walked over to them and stood on their right, he leaned his Masamune against the corridor wall with that done he folded his arms over his chest and awaited for what Squall would do next.

"And this is Sephiroth," the scar faced man said as he lowered his gun blade and put it into it's sheath on his belt. "So you are good, I am Squall and you can pick anyplace to stay here, after Cid got killed in the uh accident he left me in charge but I didn't want it so I gave it to Edea she appointed me co leader so stay wherever you want," with that said Squall walked off down the corridor to his dormitory and Rinoa followed him after she waved bye to Selphie, Yuffie, and Sephiroth.

"Woohh Gawd those two move fast I could barely keep up," Yuffie commented to Selphie, who was also agape in awe at what had just happened.

"I know what you mean, hey Sephiroth if you need a place to stay we have an open dorm from one of the students who left it's down the hall and to the right, come on Yuffie we are going to go back to my dorm teehee," Selphie said as she stood up and ran off with Yuffie quickly in tow. Sephiroth picked up his Masamune and started toward his dorm he walked slowly and listened to the students as they whispered things about the man in black, or the silver haired man with the long sword. Sephiroth took the right, as he was suppose to and walked down another hall until he came to, yet another, sliding door. He tried to go through it but it wasn't opening.

'Frustrating,' Sephiroth thought before he pulled on it with a hand to open it, he broke the part he was pulling on off before he got tired of it. "Doors," he stated before he kicked it down and entered into his dorm. There would have been a clanging sound, but Sephiroth caught the door and leaned it against his dorm wall.

"Hey dude, with the heavy sword," a voice said from one of the rooms in his dorm. "Come here I guess we are dorm buds huh," the voice was revealed to be Zell who was doing pull ups in his room. "Well dude since we are room buds I guess I should tell you, you need a key to open that door, wait how'd you get in then," Zell wondered as he kept doing his pull ups.

'The onna forgot to mention the key part, and the Zell factor,' Sephiroth thought out as he placed his Masamune down, in the empty room on the floor underneath his bed and then sat down on the mattress. 'A bed like this, how long has it been now 137 years or so,' he figured and then waited for it.

"What the HELL did you do to the door?! Never mind man it can be fixed really easy, see," Zell yelled from the outside as he was trying to make the door slide back into its place. "...A little push here and there and voila yea I am the coolest," Zell rambled as he somewhat got the door fixed, it slide in but only came halfway out. Plus it was shooting sparks off, and Zell got little shocks every time he touched it to open it. "Good as new heh heh," Zell tried to go out the door but it closed and he was stuck between the door and the wall "lil help here," Zell squeaked as he pushed the door open and went back into the room "screw it," he added and went back into his room.

'This person is humorous, maybe I should teach him how to really fight,' the silver haired man thought before he laid down on the bed, with the sheets still flat and went to sleep uncovered and content.

"...This is your story..." a voice spoke to Sephiroth in his dreams. "Write it as you want." Sephiroth awoke and sat straight up in bed before he looked out the window, which had a sky of dark and stars filling it a half moon shone down on Sephiroth as he stood and started to walk out of his room.

"This is my story?" he questioned himself before he headed to the broken door and thought 'write it how I want, be the savior or the demon,' Sephiroth then paced back to his bedroom and stared out the window once more before he walked out of the dorm room and perked his ears. 'Everyone is a night sleeper upsetting,' Sephiroth considered before he took a stroll through the Garden.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I know R and R I'm good the stances are from their respective games and I know it makes no sense whatsoever so you don't need to tell me, if you don't like the pairings DON'T READ IT THEN. Furthermore screw you. Sincerely, Vicious


	6. Chapter 6

Enumasam

Chapter 6: Edea's Hard Times

Sephiroth walked down the hall that led from his room, he had made it past the broken electronic door with no hassle and Zell was asleep where he dreamt of hotdogs. The silver haired warrior went to the directory, as silent as ice melts, to find out where Edea's office was located.

He examined the directory only to find that it showed a map of the first floor and her office was not on the screen. 'Looks as though this woman's office is not on this floor which means I will have to search or find someone to tell me where it is located,' the silver haired man deduced.

Sephiroth heard the shuffle of feet and turned left to see an orange haired man, who carried a different version of the gunblade Squall had earlier used, but he carried his weapon leaned on his right shoulder.

"So you're the man with the long sword, but you don't have it with you now, do you?" The orange haired man said.

"Where is Edea's office located?" Sephiroth inquired.

"Third floor, you need to use the elevator," the gunblade wielder replied. Sephiroth turned toward the stairs that led up to the elevator suddenly the orange haired male leapt at Sephiroth. The silver haired warrior calmly held out his left hand and faced the palm at the gunblade wielder, who froze in his tracks as if the time around him had stopped. His gray jacket stopped in mid flutter, and his right foot off the ground, his right arm looked as though it were about to strike something with the weapon in it but was still.

Sephiroth walked up the stairs, pushed the button for the elevator, waited a few seconds for it to make a ding, then stepped inside. When the doors had closed the stopped man became unpaused he landed on the floor, looked around for the silver haired man who just disappeared and decided to go back to his dorm.

Sephiroth heard the orange haired male mumble "damn cheater running away…"

'I do not see how I am the cheater,' the silver haired warrior thought. The elevator halted on the third floor where Sephiroth Stepped through the automatic doors into an office, the office had another elevator type mechanism in it. Besides the mechanism was a very large desk with a leather chair behind it. 'I suppose Edea is up there,' Sephiroth thought as he stepped onto the metallic platform. It rose up until the platform stopped at a place, which was open to the air.

There were three females who stood one was a blonde clad in a pink vest and shirt, another one of the women had on some type of uniform with shoulder length brown hair, lastly was a dark haired female that had pale skin and had a black dress on.

"…I know Selphie hasn't been this happy since the last Garden Festival, but you know better than anyone that there are students who don't like this kind of thing," the blonde explained.

'This discussion must have to do with Selphie and Yuffie,' the silver haired warrior thought as he listened.

"Yes, but you should know we can not and will not interfere with their emotions if it is what Selphie wants let her have it, she does desire very little and gives so much," the pale female responded.

Sephiroth walked off the platform, just far enough to where the three females would notice him before he said, "Edea?" The three were a little startled by the new sudden voice but soon calmed.

"I am Edea, Quistis, Xu, you may go we will discuss this matter later," the pale female said. Xu and Quistis nodded then left by the metal platform.

" What is it you wish to speak with me about um Sephiroth, Selphie told me about how you saved Rinoa and her you know the whole Garden is swarming with talk about the "Silver Haired Man" it seems not even Squall is a match for you, and he is the best fighter we have, now tell me what was it that you needed to know?" Edea said as she walked to the front of the floating Garden to look out at the night sky.

"There was something odd about the fiends in this area, I have only encountered one, and also I wish to know why Squall is lying about Cid's death," Sephiroth asked in a whisper of a voice as he turned his eyes followed her every move.

Edea let out a small sigh and turned her head to face the floor before she answered, "Cid was such a nice man, and a good husband, he was always happy. He always went on and on about how much Squall was like the son he never had and how great Selphie made the Garden Festivals. Not the type to ever even consider suicide, but all the evidence proves he shot himself, once in the forehead no amount of Phoenix Downs could repair the brain damage. Squall found Cid, he and I both know Cid would never do that. Unfortunately no one else knew him as good as we did…"

Edea turned to Sephiroth , she had tears running down her face but the pale woman also had a forced smile "…though without his death I wouldn't have met two who are very close to my heart, I am sorry Sephiroth I need to rest I will answer any other questions in the morning." With that said Edea walked to the platform and took it to the lower floor.

'Human emotions act illogically, I still must find where all of the fiends went,' the silver haired man wondered. Sephiroth peered out into the night before he turned around and stepped on the elevator platform. Edea was not on the lower floor so the trench coat wearing man went through the double doors before he went into the glass elevator. This time Sephiroth stopped on the second floor the elevator doors slid open and he stepped out.


	7. Chapter 7

Enumasam

Chapter 7: Gullwing

Once off the elevator Sephiroth was on a wide catwalk. There was a platinum haired female leaning over the right side of the catwalk. 'The female I saw in the bed,' the silver haired male thought as he walked over to the woman. She wore a leather poncho that was cut off above the stomach, the woman also had a leather shirt with straps on the sides, her feet were covered with knee high black boots, a broadsword adorned with a skull laid against the catwalk on her left side.

The female turned to face him, her eyes were a brownish red, she grabbed her sword with her left hand and gripped it tightly, her leather gloves made a crackling sound as she did this.

"Ally or enemy?" The platinum haired woman inquired.

"It would not matter, you could attack, but it would be pointless," Sephiroth said.

"You're Sephiroth, I am Paine, a member of the Gullwings, I want to see how good you really are in combat," as she said this she placed her right hand below her left on the handle of her weapon, and held the point behind her.

"The stance for speed, I am unarmed, even if I had my weapon I would not fight a woman," the silver haired man said. Paine responded by bringing her sword up toward Sephiroth, he stopped the blade with his right hand, his fingertips were holding the flat sides of the blade so his palm was untouched. "You are satisfied now?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes, but you are not a human, an Aeon maybe," Paine thought aloud.

"What is a Gullwing's job?" Sephiroth questioned.

Paine relaxed her vice-like grip she held on the sharpened steel before answering, "Treasure hunters, hired guns, transporters, if the pay is right then almost anything," Paine walked back to the railing of the catwalk and leaned over it before she returned her view to the floor below her, the platinum haired female let her sword rest against the side of the catwalk once more.

'Where is the other female that was with her,' the silver haired man pondered. Sephiroth turned to face the elevator when it made its trademark ding and the door slid open. The ivory skinned woman, who was found in the same bed as Paine earlier, walked off the elevator. She had long black hair that was partly braided, she wore purple lipstick, a long black overcoat that was trimmed with fur, her legs were hidden by numerous belts, and in her left hand was a stuffed animal that looked like a cat with a crown.

The black haired woman examined Sephiroth; her eyes went from his black boots up to his chest then his face where her gaze locked onto his eyes.

"Hm, the warrior the doctor informed me about I suppose, I am Lulu," the dark haired female stated. She then walked swiftly past Sephiroth, her belts made the slight sound of metal on metal, over to Paine who had turned to Lulu.

"He is the best I have ever fought I can say that with no dishonor, I could not beat him, it only took one move for me to determine this I am yet weak," Paine said to Lulu as the dark haired female came within centimeters of the other females face. Lulu reached out her free hand and placed it on Paine's cheek.

"Do not worry, my dear Paine, your still my guardian warrior," Lulu leaned in and kissed Paine on the lips. The ivory skinned female then turned back to Sephiroth before she said, "do you yourself even know what you are?" Sephiroth faced in the direction of the elevator and stepped onto it. The door slid closed. Sephiroth walked off of the elevator on the first floor he descended down the stairs, without a sound, and inspected the directory to find if there was anything of interest to him on it.

'Training Room, good something intriguing,' the silver haired man then walked to the place the directory had specified as the Training Room and entered through the first set of glass doors. 'Strange steel doors for a training room,' Sephiroth thought as he headed through the next set of doors. 'Fiends, many fiends, I see this is how they train, clever,' he thought as he listened to the beings moving about. Sephiroth walked deeper into the makeshift forest until there was a loud crashing of trees and a thunderous guttural roar that came from his right.

'Another one of these weaklings,' the silver haired man contemplated before he turned to the enemy. A T- Rexaur came from out of the trees and swung it's tail around to hit Sephiroth, Sephiroth jumped over the prehistoric menace's tail and onto it's back where he ran up to the dinosaur's head. Sephiroth grabbed the top of the T-Rexaur's mouth then pulled upward, there was a bone cracking sound then the top half bent over to touch the dinosaur's own back, the enemy let out a final weak cry. The fiend crashed to the ground and Sephiroth slid off down it's back then off it's tail.

'Why do I even bother,' Sephiroth thought as he looked at the dead fiend, blood began to run out of its mouth and eyes. Suddenly there was more crashing noise, as though the whole building were shaking with it, out of the false woods came three more T-Rexaurs. The biggest of the three let out a roar that could have toppled stone pillars, but there came even louder noises as the prehistoric fiends surrounded the silver haired man. After all of the large dinosauric fiends had him surrounded, grats, and bitebugs also showed up.

"Finally, I have acquired the proper welcoming committee," Sephiroth stated as the fiends attacked.

Give me an opinion your thoughts, any critiquing, by the way flaming me is pointless because if you do not like it then just do not read it. Yes you will review, right.

Signed, Vicious One


	8. Chapter 8

Enumasam

Chapter 8: IMMORTAL?

"How long did you say he has been in there, ya know?" A dark skinned man asked as he looked through the small opening in the steel doors.

"Since before I got up, Raijin, so I've been watching him, or the blur I think is him, for around five hours," Zell answered as his eyes scanned the Training Room for a glimpse of the silver haired man. There were fiend corpses littering the entire fake woodland area, most were dead on the ground but the largest T-Rexaur was impaled upon a large tree, the sharpened wood spike entered through the dinosaur-like animal's chest and exited through it's skull. One of the smaller dinosaurs was ripped completely in half from head to tail.

"Ya gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me right, so this guy massacred all of these fiends but that's impossible, ya know," Raijin said shocked. Sephiroth walked into the clearing, which was filled with corpses, where Raijin and Zell could see him, he looked around him for more fiends, and then he closed his eyes and perked his ears.

Two more T-Rexaurs came running out of the woods snapping their mandibles toward Sephiroth, he ran at the one on the right and slammed his fist into it's chest, going through the skin, where he grabbed the dinosauric creature's rib cage and ripped it out. The T-Rexaur fell to the ground dead and collapsed in on itself with blood flowing like rivers; Sephiroth broke off one of the ribs and dropped the rest of the broken organ carriage to the dirt. He spun and threw the sharp end of the rib into the other creature's eye, the makeshift weapon entered through it's small orb then stuck into the fiend's brain this fiend wavered drunkenly before dropping to the earth.

"IMPRESSIVE," a woman with a patch over her left eye commented. The two men jumped at the voice.

"So Fujin when'd ya get here, I can't keep up with him he moves like a ghost or somethin', ya know," Raijin said as he turned to Fujin.

"Like I said he did it all, and we can only see these corpses I bet there are dead fiends all over the place in there, look he's not even began to sweat yet," Zell commented as he pointed toward the small opening. Sephiroth had stopped in the clearing again but turned and looked toward the entrance of the Training Room.

'Spectators,' the silver haired man thought before he started walking to the steel doors.

"Oh he is heading our way, I dunno about you but I wouldn't like it if someone spied on me so, ya know, I'm gone I have some uh homework to do, ya know," Raijin said as he ran off down the hall and out the glass doors. Sephiroth walked through the steel doors where he saw Zell leaning on the left wall and a female with her arms crossed and a patch over one eye in front of him.

"Hey, dude this is Fujin she thinks your pretty impressive, damn dude that was some awesome shit can you teach me something maybe?" Zell inquired as he punched the air. Sephiroth slowly walked over to Fujin and stood inches away from her he reached out his hand to touch her face, Fujin did not move. The silver haired man carefully slid the eye patch off of her shiny orb before he laid his black-gloved hand over Fujin's dull gray blind eye.

"Do you wish to see?" Sephiroth asked softly. Fujin's arms fell to her sides as she nodded once slowly. A green light came from Sephiroth's right hand and disappeared into Fujin's blind eye. Fujin was pushed back from the force but the silver haired man held her with his left arm behind her lower back. Then the female fainted in his arms and went limp.

"What the hell did you do to her, you bastard," Zell exclaimed as Sephiroth scooped her up effortlessly in his arms and carried her off. Zell followed him to the infirmary where the silver haired man laid her down on a bed in one of the unoccupied rooms. Zell sat down in a chair beside the bed to watch her. Sephiroth turned around and left from the infirmary.

'She complimented me and in doing this she received a gift in return,' the silver haired male thought. Sephiroth walked to the elevator and pressed the button for it to come down to him. The trademark ding signaled the elevator was at his floor Sephiroth stepped on it and went to the third floor. He stared out the window of the elevator as it ascended the students that scurried below all briefly looked up at him before hurriedly continuing on. The elevator stopped on the third floor and the trench coat clad man stepped off before he passed through the wooden double doors.

"I was thinking of having a celebration of some sort for the new people that have arrived and since you are so good at putting the Garden Festivals together I wanted you to fix it all up would you?" It was Edea speaking with Selphie about some sort of celebration.

"Really! I would love to teehee so how's your relationship going Matron?" Selphie responded.

"Splendidly, as I have heard of yours, I am thinking about getting them something special but I am not so sure as to what it should be, have any ideas?" The pale woman asked. Sephiroth stood just inside the doors where it was shadowed but he walked out of the dark to show the women of his presence.

"Hello, Sephiroth I hope you are finding everything you are searching for oh yes what was that other question you had to ask me?" Edea inquired. Selphie waved and smiled at him.

"The scarcity of the fiends around this area, I am sure as to where they went now though. Your Training Room was full of these things, your people must have taken them out of the wild, I would like to compliment you on the intelligence it takes to do something like that, but they are all dead now," Sephiroth explained. Edea went to the big leather chair and set down. Selphie just looked amazed, Edea looked indifferent.

"I suppose it was you who ended their miserable existence, but so many how did you survive, haha never mind that question you are by far the greatest warrior I have ever laid my eyes upon and without your weapon, wouldn't you agree Selphie," Edea turned to Selphie who nodded in response. "Well, I have a task that needs completed I am most certain you can handle it Sephiroth, that is if you want to, I am not rich but I will give you all I have, you are the only person I know can do it," Edea looked concerned about the matter.

"What is this task you speak of, I will do it for no money just your gratitude," Sephiroth said. Selphie walked over and leaned against the pale woman's wooden desk she smiled again and began to hum about trains.

Edea's concerned look left her face and was replaced with her regular impassive look.

"IMMORTAL?" Fujin said as she shot up in bed her dull gray eye was now a deep green. Zell startled awake on the chair beside her bed and stood up.

"What are you talking about, you think Sephiroth is immortal huh well it makes some sense, wait where are you going?" The blonde male asked. Fujin slid her feet over the side of the bed picked up her eye patch, blinked a few times, put the black patch back on the night stand and stood up then walked out of the infirmary room.

Anyone know what the mission will be, well I do. Review, got it? Opinions, thoughts, criticism put in reviews.

Signed, Vicious One


	9. Chapter 9

Enumasam

Chapter 9: The Task

Edea opened a drawer in her wooden desk to remove a folder from it she then dropped the folder on the writing table. Selphie turned around and looked at the vanilla folder on the front of it in large red print was the word _Classified_.

"We need a person, that is capable of eliminating this threat, the reason I have asked you to do it is because the people we are after can spot the member of a Garden from a mile away, I have already sent four squads and have not had any contact since the day they left. This matter is urgently needing to be handled only the best were sent, Squall as one of them but you can complete this and bring him back, dead or alive," Edea explained.

"I did wonder where the gun swordsman went to," Sephiroth said as he picked up the folder. Inside of it was a picture of a large wooded area north of an immense city, another picture this one of Squall looking off to the left of the camera that was taking the photo, on the back of the photograph in ink was written _MIA: North of Esthar, Large Wooded Area_.

"What do you mean, Squall could be…gone?" Selphie asked as her head turned to look at the floor, she put her hands over her eyes like she was going to cry.

"Yes, he may be but with his abilities I doubt it, we sent the teams to destroy this new type of machine that is being created by Esthar Soldiers, we must intervene to keep the military powers close to equal otherwise another world war could break out, then we go into a Deep Depression trust me no one wants that all that we are doing is a simple drop destroy and depart, so you can handle this?" Edea questioned as she stood up and walked over to comfort Selphie. Selphie seemed a little better after hearing Squall should be all right, but still looked worried.

"Yes, I will bring back any of the other cadets I find dead or alive as well, who will you send as a guide to this place?" Sephiroth inquired before he dropped the folder back onto the desk.

"Well, Selphie has been there before she could take you, that is if she is willing," Edea looked down at Selphie, she had been holding her like a child and smoothing her hair. Selphie looked up and smiled.

"Yea, I will only if I can bring Yuffie along, teehee," Selphie squinted her eyes and stood on one leg raising her hands above her head.

"Of course, now go on your way," Edea said as she sat back down in her large leather chair. Edea picked up the phone that sat on her desk dialed a number then began to talk. Sephiroth walked back to the elevator with Selphie quickly in tow.

"You know Yuffie kept trying to make snow with that Materia, and she wore herself out soo I got to do whatever I wanted to her last night," the brunette blushed but smiled and began to hum on the elevator ride down. At the first floor the duo stepped from the elevator, Sephiroth walked down the stairs and to his dorm while Selphie went to get Yuffie. There was a long sheath lying on his bed with a small note beside it, the silver haired male walked over to the note and picked it up to read.

 _Something from all of us here at the Garden, consider it a welcoming gift it is made from the best steel that has ever been used so far, your name is inscribed on one side and it being black should match your attire closely. Sincerely, Balamb Garden._

'This had to be custom built, a person used an excellent hand on this,' Sephiroth thought as he examined the sheath. The silver haired man picked up his Masamune from under the dorm bed, off the floor and placed it into the new sheath. It fit perfectly all the way to the guard; Sephiroth put the sheath under his belt on the right side of him.

'My hands are free, a useful tool,' Sephiroth examined his gloved hands as he thought. He walked out of the dorm, through the seemingly fixed electronic door, back to the directory where Yuffie and Selphie sat on a bench holding hands. Yuffie's head was leaned on Selphie's shoulder, Selphie seemed to be singing a song in a quiet voice, but Sephiroth could hear part of it.

 _For her one day undestroyed_

 _I'd give my soul or life with joy_

 _Angel face of saintly love_

I curse Christ she suffers such

Sephiroth walked over in front of Selphie and Yuffie, Selphie abruptly stopped singing and nudged Yuffie to get her up.

"You wore me out last night Selphie, but I did get pretty good with ice magic and my materia thing shrunk a little, see?" Yuffie asked as she produced the materia from her pocket it was a little smaller than it had been before. Yuffie stood up and tossed the materia into the air she caught it between two fingers before she put it back in her pocket.

"Ok now we can't take the Ragnarok, because it will be seen and shot down by Esthar S.A.M. sites I suppose we take a car. I get to drive teehee," Selphie said before she ran off to the parking lot with Yuffie. Sephiroth just walked at his own pace to the car.

'What could this new machine be,' Sephiroth thought to himself as he slid into the back seat of the dark blue car, he unhooked his sheath and sword so that it laid across his lap. Selphie got in behind the steering wheel and Yuffie jumped in the front passenger seat.

"Let's ride," Selphie said as she turned the car on and threw it into first. The trio exited the Garden at seventy. They made it to Balamb in record time Selphie slammed the brakes right at the entrance to Balamb, so that the car skidded to a halt before the three hit any pedestrians.

"Next stop, train station everybody out and come with me," Selphie said as she stepped out of the car and walked around the help Yuffie out. Sephiroth climbed out of the backseat then placed his weapon at his side. He turned to Selphie who was gone but he heard small whimpers of ecstasy coming from inside of the car.

"…That commanding tone Selphie…oh yes," Yuffie was underneath Selphie in the backseat of the car, Selphie had one of her hands inside Yuffie's shirt with her mouth over the ninja's.

"Damnit, Sephiroth…go and ask for directions we will catch up with you…Yuffie," Selphie gasped before she went back to her partner. Sephiroth just nodded and shut his door. The silver haired man walked past the car rental shop, until he was stopped by a loud voice.

"Oh my goodness, you're the man my son tells me about, what was it Seiferoth, no um Sephiroth, well come in," it was an older woman who was wearing an apron that read _Ma Dincht._ She was shouting out the window of her house to the silver haired man.

'Two inconveniences in one day, such a simple task,' Sephiroth thought as he continued to try and walk past the woman.

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

Read and Review. Poor poor Sephiroth, not really though, I mean we aren't all lucky enough to see lesbians all of the time but hey we try.

Signed, Vicious One


	10. Chapter 10

Enumasam

Chapter 10: Onto Esthar

"I have important matters to attend to, so I must decline your invitation," the silver haired man spoke while he walked to the train station. There was a weapon shop halfway and he stopped to examine the wares.

"New gunblade best created yet, comes with eighteen high grade bullets and a free leather carrying case only seventy thousand gil," the old weapon seller said to Sephiroth. The gunblade was platinum colored and double edged, with a leather wrapped handle, an extended round revolver was used so it would hold eight instead of six bullets, the length was almost six foot, two silver pieces went around the handle to protect the users hand. Sephiroth reached over the counter and held the gunblade in his left hand.

"Very good balance, I will purchase this item," Sephiroth said as he handed it back to the weapon smith and threw seven ten thousand gil pieces onto the counter. The old man placed the gunblade into the leather case along with the high-grade bullets. He then slid it over to Sephiroth, who took the case by the handle and carried it easily toward the train station. The attendee selling tickets called out that it was the last train headed to Esthar by way of the new tracks. Selphie and Yuffie came running up out of breath behind Sephiroth.

"Good we made it, I was worried so let's go," Selphie said as she regained her regular breathing and paid for their tickets. The trio stepped onto the train before it started to move. Yuffie was looking at the leather case the trench coat wearing man had in his hand.

"Wonder where you got that from, some crazy lady tried to stop us from running to the train back there," Yuffie said while she tried to go through the door that needed to scan your ticket to open.

"Wait, wait sweetie, you have to scan your ticket here," Selphie said as she showed Yuffie how to open the door.

'I would have broken that door as well, had I tried to open it,' Sephiroth thought. The ninja and the yellow dress-wearing woman had disappeared into the next compartment. Sephiroth walked into the next compartment then he turned to watch out the windows on the train he set the case down next to him on the floor along with his weapon. Yuffie and Selphie were through the door, in the room behind him, the silver haired man could hear them speaking.

"So what do you think the machine is?" Yuffie asked, there was a clinking sound as she removed her armor then the bedsprings creaked, and she sat down on the mattress.

"I really don't know but we shouldn't have to worry, The Great Sephiroth will take care of it, teehee, we have a long ride ahead of us so might as well get some sleep," Selphie said as more springs creaked she laid down on the bed beside Yuffie. Sephiroth continued to watch out the window the sun was going down and stars were starting to appear in the sky. Six hours later a night waiter rolled through the compartment with a large tray of food, Sephiroth stopped him from going into the room and asked him to leave the roller cart the silver haired man gave the waiter a ten thousand gil piece, and told him to go.

'They will be waking soon,' Sephiroth thought as he picked up his weapon, and the leather case in one hand then pushed the cart into the room with his free hand. Selphie was sleeping with her arm over Yuffie, but the smell of food woke her she kissed Yuffie on her cheek to wake her. Yuffie opened her eyes and kissed Selphie on the lips before the ninja rolled out of bed.

"Mmm food, wow I'm starved I haven't eaten since in the car," Selphie said as she reached for some Ochu Seeds. Yuffie was stretching her arms trying to wake herself up.

"Yea oh Gawd I'm hungry, thanks dude," Yuffie said while she hugged the food cart as if her life depended on it. The ninja grabbed some Grat Juice from the tray and tried it. "This is a lot better than the stuff I used to eat, trust me wheat grass sucks," Yuffie said while making a disgusted face.

"Don't you want something Sephiroth?" Selphie inquired. Sephiroth just looked at the food.

"I do not have the need to eat this kind of food," the silver haired male said.

"Well I am going to go take a shower," Selphie stated before she got into the trunk at the head of the bed. She pulled out a dark blue dress and another smaller article of clothing Sephiroth could not see completely, Selphie then walked off to the shower room.

"Wooh wait for me," Yuffie exclaimed as she threw the empty can of juice back onto the tray and hurried after Selphie.

'I wonder how much farther we must travel,' the silver haired male thought before he put his weapon and the leather case on the floor of the false home. Two hours went by then Selphie and Yuffie came back to the room, Sephiroth was just as he had been when they left. Selphie had on the blue dress and black leather boots, the female's hair was still curled out on the ends, her other clothes must have been put in the wash. Yuffie had on a tight black long sleeve shirt and black matching pants, her hair was down but she still wore a bandanna only it matched her outfit, Yuffie's other clothes were also being cleaned.

"So how do we look sexy man, teehee, Yuffie had to acquire her new clothes but I really like how she looks in them," Selphie giggled and put her arm around Yuffie.

"I really like this outfit it helps me blend into the night, soo how much longer do you think we have until Esthar?" The ninja inquired as she tugged on her sleeves, feeling the material. Selphie walked over to the tray and began to search for food Yuffie soon went to the tray as well.

"Esthar arrival in five minutes, time is 10:30 p.m. repeating Esthar arrival in five minutes," a voice said over the loudspeakers on the train.

'I have the answer to my question,' Sephiroth deduced as he picked up the leather case and his weapon. Selphie picked up a pack of Bio Cigarettes off of the tray and handed them to Sephiroth who put them into his trench coat pocket. Yuffie walked over to her armor and looked at it before she said.

"Hm this won't match aw Gawd," Sephiroth reached out to take the armor from her. "Huh no it's alright, I'll fix it later," the ninja stated but Sephiroth ran his right hand over the armor, and it turned the exact same color as her clothes.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Selphie asked.

"Magic, the armor is also protected now," the trench coat wearing man explained. Yuffie strapped her armor back on. The train stopped slowly and the trio exited through the same way they came on. Once off the train Sephiroth placed his weapon under his belt on his right side and carried the leather case with his right hand.

"This is the Great City of Esthar," Selphie exclaimed as she held her arms above her head.

"Gawd, damn this is a huge city, Selphie," Yuffie sounded amazed. Sephiroth looked as he always did though his bright eyes scanned the large city.

'Onto Esthar,' the trench coat wearing man thought.

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

Give reviews, so what do you think of the product names?

Signed,

Vicious One


	11. Chapter 11

Enumasam

Chapter 11: Drop

"Ok now we have to walk the rest of the way, a car would be spotted easily it will take a while but we should make it there without a hassle before sunrise and we can't go through Esthar because of the military activity which means we have to go around," Selphie explained. Yuffie just nodded her head in agreement while Sephiroth looked up at the sky.

'We will go over,' the silver haired man thought. Sephiroth put his arm, which was free, around the two before he said, "hold on." Sephiroth ran quickly then leapt into the air.

"Wooh Gawd," Yuffie stated as they glided over the brightly lit city the air rushing around the trio. Selphie just put her arms around Yuffie and laid her head on the ninja's chest.

"There's nothing you can't do is there Sephiroth," Selphie said. Sephiroth just kept his bright eyes on their destination ahead. He held tight to the two women and the leather case. Sephiroth landed with a soft thud, and a small cloud of dust, onto the ground then he released the two females just a few feet from the area they were suppose to be.

"So we're here hmm, oh what's that?" Yuffie asked pointing to a shiny metallic object just a few feet in the woods. Selphie and Yuffie ran over to it, Selphie picked the item up.

"This is a bad sign, its Squall's Gunblade," Selphie stated. Sephiroth walked over and removed the weapon from the SeeD's hands. He flipped open the chamber there was two empty cartridges inside the gunblade, the silver haired man then closed the chamber.

"He got off two shots, it must have been more than one enemy," Sephiroth explained, he stuck the gunblade under his belt then walked on. Selphie looked sad but followed the trench coat wearing man. Yuffie held onto Selphie's hand and walked along with her. Sephiroth entered the cave surprisingly there were stairs made of metal 'human made,' the trench coat wearing man thought as he descended to a lower level. Selphie and Yuffie were following as silently as they could.

"Startup the DNA duplication procedure," a man in a white doctor's coat commanded. Sephiroth could see a test tube draining of its green liquid and a baseball sized sphere of metal levitating three feet off the floor inside of the tube.

"Phase One complete," an electronic voice responded. A large metal table with Squall chained on it rose up vertically and came within inches of the metallic sphere.

"Hey, Dr Fuck Face how about you let me down, and I'll kill you quickly," Squall yelled while he struggled against the chains that held him.

"Thank Bahamut, Squall is still alive," Selphie whispered. Yuffie smiled because she knew Selphie was relieved. Sephiroth set the box down on the metal stairs silently and opened it.

"Nice weapon, so did you get me anything?" Yuffie quietly and sarcastically said. Sephiroth opened the chamber on the gunblade then filled it up with the high-grade bullets, next he closed the chamber. The silver haired man did the same with the gunblade that was at his waist.

"Don't worry I'll let you down in a moment heh heh, go to Phase Two of DNA duplication," the doctor spoke to the voice activated computer. The metallic sphere seemed to stretch out and touch Squall.

"Hm that was your great moment, sorry to tell you this but this machine wasn't worth all the cash you probably spent on it," Squall just watched the metal object reshape into a sphere after it had touched him. Selphie and Yuffie looked on with interest.

'DNA duplication, cloning,' the thought struck Sephiroth.

"Phase Two complete," the computer voiced.

"Go to Phase Three of DNA duplication," once the doctor had said this the chains holding Squall released him and he dropped to the floor but got up. He stared at the metal sphere as it changed in volume and size. The sphere turned into the shape of a man then as the metal sheen faded from its feet to its head the being turned into an exact replica of Squall.

"Heh heh heh go forth and destroy Squall Leonhart my creation," the doctor shouted in an insane voice. The clone swung at Squall, but Squall ducked and the metal clone took off a part of the wall. Selphie had a horrified expression on her face, and Yuffie was just as shocked.

'We have dropped, time to destroy,' Sephiroth thought.

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

Reviews, so what do you think of the machine?

Signed,

Vicious One


	12. Chapter 12

Enumasam

Chapter 12: Destroy

Squall punched the clone with a hard right but the dent came right out of the beings face. The clone raised its right hand above its head and each of the clones fingers turned into long blades which it swung down at Squall, who moved out of the way a second before they hit him. The copy of Squall did the same with his other hand and began to swing at Squall who barely dodged each of the attacks. Squall kicked the clone's legs from under it and stomped on its head.

"Fuck you, ah," the clone grabbed Squall's leg and threw him across the room back into the metal table making the metal table dent in. The clone leapt at Squall over the test tube it's long razor sharp blades poised to attack, Squall saw it in slow motion first the clone getting closer and closer then the voice.

"Catch," a gunblade twirled horizontally through the clone cutting it in half and dropping the enemy to the floor the clone let out a high pitched shriek like the sound of nails on a chalkboard. Squall caught the gunblade in his right hand and realized it was not his old one but a brand new gunblade. Then a second gunblade flew to him, which he caught in his left hand it was his old gunblade. Squall looked over to the scientist who was being held up by his coat, Sephiroth had him in the air.

"Thanks, now I have to take care of this guy," Squall said as he pointed to the clone with his right gunblade. The clone of Squall had made itself whole and looked pissed off, the clone let out another shriek and the sound of metal being pounded on ensued.

"Hah hah hah you really didn't think he was the only one," the scientist laughed as Sephiroth held him a foot off the floor. The metal wall behind the scientist began to creak and then broke as thousands of Squall clones poured in, though these were different than the one the real Squall was fighting, these all had razor sharp metallic smiles seemingly stuck on their face. "Maybe not as perfected but just as good hah hah ha…ugh." Sephiroth had thrown the scientist to the base of the stairs and knocked him unconscious.

'A very annoying laugh,' Sephiroth thought while he unsheathed his deadly blade and was surrounded by the smiling clones. Squall was engaged in combat with the perfected copy he kept slashing at the clone but it kept blocking the attacks with its bladed fingers. Then a smiley clone screeched and attacked Sephiroth, he stuck his sword through the clone's head and turned it upward cutting out through the top of it's cranium. The metallic clone held it's damaged head in its hands before falling to the ground too damaged to repair itself. 'These clones are mistakes, weak mistakes,' Sephiroth thought as he destroyed twelve of the weaker clones with no problem.

Then all of the clones rushed him Sephiroth spiraled and destroyed another sixteen, before they dog piled onto him. The perfect clone swung its claws at Squall who blocked both of them with his left sword.

"Big mistake fuck face junior," Squall shoved his new sword through the clones head with as much force as he could, there were sparks from going through the metal, the clones eye seemed to become big with shock. Squall pulled the trigger on his new gunblade the clones head seemed to explode into small shards of metal and its body fell limply to the ground.

"Sephiroth, no!" Selphie cried. The scientist became conscious and Selphie ran down to him. "Ok bastard tell the machines to stop or I'll kill you myself," Selphie threatened as she kicked him in the ribs.

"Heh heh oh really and if you kill me then who will tell them to stop heh heh," the scientist made his point. Yuffie came down to where the scientist and Selphie were standing.

"I won't kill you but I will freeze off the piece most men think with," Yuffie said as she pointed toward the scientists groin. The scientist stopped laughing and began to plead.

"I can't I really can't make them stop, I only got the go ahead to turn them on," the scientist whined as he stood up. The scientist then quickly pulled out a knife kicked Selphie away from him, and grabbed Yuffie placing the knife to her throat. The scientist began to laugh again, but turned to realize Squall had destroyed the perfect metal clone.

"You pathetic fucker," Squall yelled at the scientist. The dog piled robots climbed off one another until the whole area where Sephiroth should have been was cleared.

"Where, is the long haired one at heh heh?" The scientist asked as he began to sweat and back up the stairs. Selphie stood up from the floor and turned to see Yuffie and the scientist. Squall inched closer and closer to the scientist so he could follow him with his gunblades drawn. Suddenly the power in the room shut off and it was pitch black. There were screeches from the imperfect clones the scientist felt a swish of air and saw glowing green eyes in front of him before the backup power turned on. Yuffie was now beside Selphie but his imperfect clones still stood solid.

"Clones destroy these intruders…clones?" The machines began to walk but fell into pieces until there was nothing but useless non-bleeding limbs lying on the floor. "I am sure we can work this out, I have money anything…ah," the scientist turned to run but walked right into Sephiroth who threw him back down to the base of the stairs.

"You should have let me go I told you, I would have killed you quickly then," Squall said with a smile.

"You shouldn't have put a knife to my girl's throat," Selphie stated as she licked the small drop of blood that came from Yuffie's throat.

"You should have got a different name, what was it 'fuck face'," Sephiroth smirked at the saying then slowly stepped down the stairs. The scientist started to cry and the front of his pants became wet.

"Say goodnight forever," Yuffie said before she knocked the scientist out. Selphie and Yuffie walked over to the place the imperfect clones broke down the wall.

"Woohoo look at this ride," Selphie said as she ran through the broken wall with Yuffie. Squall walked over to Sephiroth.

"The other squads that came here they are on the jet, still alive it's just a good thing Edea sent you, thanks again," Squall sheathed his older sword and held out his left hand, Sephiroth dropped a sheath and a belt of bullets into it.

"The case is on the stairs," Sephiroth then walked out to see what Selphie and Yuffie were speaking about. There was an enormous black jet in the room the clones broke out of it was triangular in shape, had tinted windows, a takeoff space, and automatic doors. Squall ran through the space as Selphie, Yuffie, and Sephiroth walked into the jet Squall followed them. The jet was filled with the squads Edea had sent to complete the task.

"Depart in a stolen jet, so inconspicuous," Squall sarcastically said to himself.

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

So what'd you think of that? Review.

Signed,

Vicious One


	13. Chapter 13

Enumasam

Chapter 13: Depart

"Hey look we're saved," a male shouted. Yuffie went around and untied all of the captives then sat in the passenger cockpit seat. Sephiroth stood and looked out the front windows of the jet while Squall lay down on the floor to sleep. The other squads talked

amongst themselves sometimes coming to speak with Sephiroth who tried to keep his answers to a yes or no. Selphie started up the jet, and then opened the takeoff ceiling, ascended, and flew the jet into the sky before she hit the cloaking and autopilot button.

"Wow this jet has everything," Selphie commented as she turned to Yuffie who had dozed off. Sephiroth perked his ears and heard a small screech just as the perfect clone had earlier let out.

'If he comes I will destroy him,' Sephiroth thought as he listened further for more voices, but they were to far away for even him to hear.

"Holy fucking Ifrit, everything is demolished," an Esthar soldier wearing red exclaimed as he and a small squad of machine soldiers examined the underground laboratory. Everything was smashed up beyond repair and metal body parts were strewn out everywhere. "Oh my fucking God…" the human commander turned removed his mask and puked. There in front of him was the scientist he had put in charge of it all nude, his sex organ was cut off and put in his mouth only his head wasn't attached to the rest of his body parts. His legs, arms and torso were all spaced apart but stuck to the metal wall still in a similar shape of a person and behind him drawn in blood was a pentagram that covered the entire wall.

"I need an I.D. check on this man," the commander said to one of his cyborgs.

"That man will never hurt you again Yuffie," Selphie whispered as she picked Yuffie up out of the seat and carried her into the back of the jet where there were bedrooms and set Yuffie down on a mattress. The brunette went into the bathroom washed all of the blood from her hands then went back to lay in bed with the ninja. Selphie pulled the covers up over her and Yuffie, before she wrapped her arms around the ninja and went to sleep.

'I need to get Yuffie and Selphie a reward for their help,' Sephiroth thought as he walked to the exit door on the jet. He opened the door and leapt out into the open air, the door closed behind him while the jet continued on. The silver haired male flew straight down to the earth headfirst with his arms at his side, just yards from hitting the ground he flipped onto his feet and landed making a small cloud of dust.

'Just a few hours until morning,' Sephiroth examined the horizon. There was a town to the west of him almost the same direction the jet had been heading. The silver haired male walked to the town and found it was just starting out, not a very large city but a medium sized one. Sephiroth casually walked to the weapon shop so he could examine the wares.

"I wish to see the best ninja weapons you have in stock," Sephiroth told the female weapon seller. She produced a set of twenty throwing needles; they were red with black tips, and a shuriken just as big as Yuffie's but black so that no light glared off it, also the shuriken had blades connecting the six points, instead of four.

"Whole set for fifty thousand, those needles are specialized poison death guaranteed in less than an hour," the saleswoman added. Sephiroth dropped five ten thousand gil pieces onto the counter. The saleswoman placed the set in cloth and tied it before she set the weapons back onto the counter.

"I need this delivered to Yuffie at Balamb Garden," Sephiroth said before he continued on to the automotive shop.

"Well hello sir what can I help you with today?" A salesman wearing a tie asked with the cheesiest smile he could offer.

"I want your fastest two wheeled motor vehicle," Sephiroth responded to the pathetic salesman. The salesman motioned for the silver haired man to follow him, which he did. The salesman unlocked a door and led the silver haired man into a room that held one vehicle.

"Ether X Injection, made of the highest grade steel available, black leather seat for two, dual chrome exhaust, six gears, a top speed of two hundred sixty, and inner steel all terrain tires for people who like to take their own path, cost is three hundred thousand but there is a special offer, if you can bend that bar you get it for free," the salesman explained pointing to a shiny piece of steel lying next to the bike.

"Why, is it free if a person can bend the metal?" Sephiroth inquired as he picked up the steel bar.

"Hey don't ask me boss said it was soo it is think you can do it, heh heh I've seem a lot more muscular guys try than you no offense but I doubt you can do it," the salesperson said smiling again. The silver haired man took the bar between his two hands and bent it easily, the salesman wasn't smiling anymore.

"Deliver the bike to Balamb Garden to Selphie do you understand?" Sephiroth said before he threw the bent steel into the wall beside the salesman's head. The trench coat wearing man left the automobile shop and walked to the medicine shop.

'Still now, people do not understand looks can not tell one's strength,' the silver haired man thought as he walked into the medicinal shop.

"I need one hundred vials of Ether X, and I need it delivered to Balamb Garden to Selphie," Sephiroth said to the clerk who wrote all of the information down on paper.

"Ether X that's five hundred per vial which comes to fifty thousand gil all together," the clerk calculated. Sephiroth dropped five ten thousand gil pieces onto the desk and left.

'I have completed my tasks time to depart to Balamb now, northwest' Sephiroth thought as he exited the mediocre town he turned toward Balamb Garden. The silver haired man ran quickly then leapt into the air he glided his eyes always on his goal as the sun began to rise.

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

So what do you think? Put it in your review.

Signed,

Vicious One


	14. Chapter 14

Enumasam

Chapter 14: Report

Squall woke up while the jet was automatically landing he stood up and looked around. "Where is Selphie?" the gunblade wielder asked one of the squad members who pointed to the back of the black jet. Squall shook the sleep off of him before he continued to the back bedroom where he saw Yuffie and Selphie in bed sleeping soundly.

"They are going to hate me but I have to wake them up so we can give a report," Squall said to himself as he nudged Selphie on the shoulder. "We're home time to get up," the male said then he turned and left out of the room after he was sure the brunette was awake.

"Yuffie, my ninja Yuffie, we have to wake up now," Selphie said while she ran her fingers through the ninjas hair. Yuffie smiled then opened her eyes and gazed into Selphie's own dark brown orbs.

"Sometimes I just want to cry because of how happy I am with you," Yuffie whispered as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I wish I could climb on the highest mountain and just yell out your name, teehee, but that's just my thoughts," Selphie said as she kissed the tears from Yuffie's face then stood up out of bed holding a hand down to help Yuffie up.

"Where's the long haired guy?" One of the squad members asked when they climbed off the jet. Squall just stared not knowing the answer until Yuffie and Selphie walked up behind him.

"Do you two know where Sephiroth went?" Squall inquired as he turned around to face them. The two shook their heads as a no and began to descend from the jet.

"I'm not worried about him, he can take care of himself, teehee," Selphie smiled before she completely left the jet Squall followed behind the two. The sun began to rise from where it rested; Selphie and Yuffie watched the bright glowing sphere as it turned the sky different shades of purple and blue. Squall entered the Garden while the two stood to watch the sunrise a black spot appeared on the sun it came closer until it landed in front of the two females.

"Sephiroth, we were wondering where you ran off to," Yuffie stated. Selphie turned toward the Garden and took the ninja's hand before they both went into the floating building.

'Worried about me?' The silver haired man thought to himself as he followed the two females into the Garden.

"Deliveries for Selphie and Yuffie, retrieve at the parking lot," the gatekeeper informed the two females. Selphie and Yuffie had excited looks on their faces as they ran off to receive their deliveries from the parking lot.

'Quick delivery,' Sephiroth thought before he walked to the parking lot. Yuffie was already sitting on the floor pulling the box apart her gift had been sent in when he arrived. Selphie looked at the size of her large crate before she went to work pulling the planks from the sides.

"Oh my Gawd this is awesome," Yuffie shouted holding up her new weapon then she went over and helped Selphie with her crate. Sephiroth just stood and watched them work on the crate until it was nothing but pieces of wood lying on the cement floor.

"Holy Bahamut, look at it I wonder who could have got me this," Selphie said to herself while she examined the bike. Yuffie stared in awe as well, but she was happy with her new weapons. "This is an Ether X bike, only five in the whole world exist," the brunette explained there was another small crate beside the motorcycle it had the words _Ether X_ stamped on it.

"So that's where Sephiroth went," Yuffie stated before she turned around and saw the silver haired man. "Oh thank you soo much Sephiroth I don't know how I will repay you," the ninja said.

"Keep the new looks," Sephiroth said to Selphie and Yuffie. The ninja and the brunette just smiled at what he said.

"Teehee, want to go for a ride Yuffie?" Selphie asked as she sat on the bike Yuffie hooked her weapon on her back under her armor and put the needle band around her wrist. The ninja then climbed on the bike behind Selphie and hooked her arms around the brunette's waist. Selphie turned the key in the ignition, the bike seemed to charge with electricity then she took off out the parking lot into the distance.

'I shall go to Edea and inform her of the completed task,' the trench coat wearing man contemplated as he turned and left the parking lot. Sephiroth walked to the elevator and pushed the button for it to come down, after it made its ding and he stepped into it the automatic door slid closed. When he went into Edea's office the orange haired gunblade user was already speaking with Edea.

"Hello Sephiroth just let me finish my business with Seifer first and we can speak, Seifer you and Raijin will go capture more fiends to fill the Training Room, not weaklings like you had before but fiends from the Island of Heaven and the Island of Hell got it?" Edea explained to Seifer before she turned her attention to Sephiroth.

"I don't need to go capture any type of monster we can just use the one right here," Seifer said pointing to the silver haired man.

"Seifer! Get to your job now unless you want to be placed in solitary again," Edea exclaimed Seifer just shrugged and left to the elevator. Sephiroth watched the orange haired male pass by him before he turned his eyes back to the pale headmistress.

"The mission was a success, resulting in zero fatalities on your side, the machine to create clones has been destroyed, also we have captured a new type of jet," Sephiroth explained while Edea folded her hands and leaned over her desk so she could hear him better.

"I knew I could count on you, Sephiroth we received payment for completing the task in a sum of one hundred million gil a few moments before you came in, I am glad we have you with us, Sephiroth," Edea took the folder from her desk that held the mission information Sephiroth had examined earlier. She held it in her right hand before she made it burst into flames and disintegrate to dust.

'A wise woman, and a sorceress,' Sephiroth thought as he turned to leave Edea rose from her leather chair and walked up behind the silver haired man she then placed her hand on his shoulder, the armor that covered it.

"You won't leave us will you Sephiroth?" Edea questioned Sephiroth walked out of the room letting her hand slid off of his shoulder back to her side. The trench coat wearing man stepped into the elevator and pressed the down button, there was a loud creaking noise before the elevator dropped all the way to the basement and crashed. Shards of metal and glass broke off and flew everywhere.

"What the fuck!" Squall yelled shielding his face with his arms as shards of glass and metal shot up at him from the basement. Edea ran out of her office almost falling down the elevator shaft.

"Squall what happened?" Edea asked as she looked down at the very small looking Squall.

"Someone must have messed with the elevator," the gunblade wielder replied coughing from the dust. Squall looked down the shaft so he could try and see if Sephiroth was all right, the silver haired man was impaled by four rods two were through his chest one was through his abdomen the last being in his leg and reddish green blood was coming out of the wounds.

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

You really don't think that would kill Sephiroth, or do you? Put it in Reviews.

Signed,

Vicious One


	15. Chapter 15

Enumasam

Chapter 15: Chicken-Wuss

Sephiroth's sword and sheath had been thrown yards away from him by the impact of the elevator. Squall watched in interest as the silver haired man reached out with one hand before he broke the piece of metal that was lodged through the right side of his chest off.

"Howdy, howdy, howdy, partner," Irvine the cowboy said as he also looked down the elevator shaft. "How come he's not dead?" Irvine asked Squall while he stared in shock as Sephiroth broke off another pole of steel that was through the left side of his chest.

"Why don't you ask him instead of being an idiot and asking me? Hey Sephiroth you alright?" Squall yelled down the shaft. The silver haired man broke the metal piece off that was protruding from his abdomen before he sat up and nodded his head. Irvine just shook his head in a no and continued to watch the trench coat wearing man.

"Partner don't make me beat your ass," the cowboy said to Squall making stupid fighting motions with his hands. Squall backhanded him and he fell down onto the ground.

"Don't partner me you weak ass I never did like you," Squall stated then he turned his attention back to Sephiroth who by now had all of the metal out of him and was standing up. The silver haired man walked over to his weapon after which he picked it up and put the blade and sheath back on his right side.

'Now to get out of this hole,' Sephiroth thought as he ran back toward the shaft and leapt up onto the first floor. Squall stepped back as the silver haired man came flying out of the shaft to land on the tiled floor in front of Squall. Irvine scrambled back away from Sephiroth and ran to his dorm. Sephiroth's wounds had closed themselves the blood seemed to have been sucked back in, his clothes looked undamaged as well.

"I am glad you are alright Sephiroth, but I wonder how anyone will reach my office without an elevator," Edea thought aloud. "Can someone help me down from here, I will have to set up a temporary office somewhere else until the elevator is repaired," the pale woman said.

'I suppose I must get her down,' the silver haired man thought before he leapt up to the second floor catwalk. By then the whole first floor had begun to fill with cadets and students who watched in awe as Sephiroth jumped from the second floor up to Edea's office.

"I just don't know what we would do without you," Edea spoke as she put her arms around his neck, and he placed his arms around her waist before he slowly descended to the first floor. The students that were watching cheered and applauded Sephiroth he released Edea then began to walk to the cafeteria.

"Dude, that was killer how about you teach me to fight I can work my way up to that special stuff," Zell said as he followed the silver haired man to the cafeteria. The warrior that was clad in leather and the black haired woman were sitting at a table talking to one another as Sephiroth entered the food room. Zell told the cooks to fill up his tray with hotdogs he carried the stack of hotdogs around until Sephiroth removed his weapon and placed it in his lap then sat on a chair Zell put his tray on the table in front of the silver haired man.

"I wonder how one becomes as strong as him," Paine whispered to Lulu but the trench coat wearing man heard it and paid no mind.

"Let's not worry about that matter, we need to get jobs," Lulu responded as she put her cat doll on the table and animated it. The doll walked around then did handstands and danced.

"You must teach me how to use such magic," Paine said as she picked up the doll after which it hugged her hand. Zell had consumed the tray of hot dogs before he began to speak again.

"Come on man, I'll do whatever it takes to possess that kind of power," Zell said while Sephiroth examined the doll, the doll then froze in it's motions and fell limp in Paine's hand. Lulu turned to Sephiroth before she stated.

"I did not take the life from this doll, it was you and all you had to do was look at it, what are you?" The woman asked Sephiroth just stood before he began to leave to cafeteria with his weapon in his hands.

"If you still wish to know how to become more powerful, you must first lift this sword in one hand," Sephiroth said as he dropped the sword and sheath onto the tiled cafeteria floor it broke the tiles it had landed on. The silver haired man then left. 'If he can destroy himself he will break his barrier,' Sephiroth thought.

"I can do it, yea I can do it," Zell said while he walked over to the Masamune he bent at the knees and grabbed the sword. "Nope, I can't," Zell said before he fell over backward staring at the weapon, it seemed to be smiling at him the two women sitting at the table began to laugh at Zell.

"Hm maybe you just were not meant to possess such strength, blonde man," Lulu stated. Paine and her stood from the table after which they left the cafeteria leaving Zell alone with the Masamune. The more he stared the more the weapon looked as though it were smiling and laughing at him.

"Tch, shut the hell up," Zell said kicking the weapon and injuring his foot. Zell sat down in front of the Masamune after which he stared at the weapon until black dots filled his vision. Zell tried to stand but fell into a table and back onto the floor where he fainted.

"Zell, Zell such a chicken-wuss always a cry baby too why don't you just go back home and cry," a bright green-eyed false Zell spoke to the real Zell in a world of dark.

"I am not a goddamned chicken-wuss I helped save the world," Zell yelled at the fake copy.

"No, Squall saved the world he just shared the credit with you," the false Zell said as he shrugged his shoulders. The Masamune appeared on the floor between the two Zells. "Think you can do it chicken-wuss, I know I can," the fake Zell took off toward the weapon.

"I…I will goddamnit!" Zell exclaimed as he rushed to the sword he got to it milliseconds before the false Zell did. The blonde lifted the sword from its sheath and slashed the fake Zell diagonally in half.

"Looks like you win ugh," the two halves of the fake Zell melted and disappeared. Zell looked at the blade in his right hand before he put it back into its metallic sheath.

"I am not a chicken-wuss," Zell said to himself as the dark turned to light and he woke up. Zell reached for the Masamune once again and was surprised to see he could pick up the sword in his right hand, though it was still too heavy for as thin as the weapon was. Zell looked out the cafeteria windows to realize it was becoming dark he had to prove to Sephiroth he could lift the Masamune.

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

Give reviews now go to it.

Signed,

Vicious One


	16. Chapter 16

Enumasam

Chapter 16: Fujin

'I wonder if he did it,' Sephiroth thought. Sephiroth was standing beside the directory when Zell cam up to him carrying his Masamune in two hands over his shoulder. Zell put the weapon with it's sheath on into his right hand and held it straight out for the silver haired man to see, Zell's hand trembled but he managed to do it for a few seconds until he put both of his hands back onto it.

"How's that dude?" Zell asked before he handed Sephiroth his sword back after which the trench coat wearing man placed it under his belt on his right side.

"Satisfactory, you have killed the wall that held you back, test your new found strength, you now have no limit to how powerful you may become" Sephiroth said to Zell who flipped a cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hey Kiros meet me on the beach in five I need to spar and Squall is busy, so you'll have to do, tch you think your going to beat me huh well prepare to lose," Zell closed the phone and ran out of the Garden. Sephiroth watched the blonde leave then he walked back to his dorm room. On his bed sitting up was Fujin she looked at him and stood the woman walked over in front of Sephiroth. Fujin had a look on her face as though she was lost in some land far away from home she reached out her hand and touched Sephiroth's face. It felt slick almost like glass and just as cold, she then put her hand on the right side of his chest where his heart was, the beat was so slow almost nothing could live from it.

"I…do not understand what I am feeling. I need you I have never needed anything so much, if I do not have you I will die I know it," Fujin laid her head on his chest and whispered to herself. She listened to Sephiroth's heartbeat thump thump thump. "So slow…" the female quietly stated.

"Leave now," Sephiroth blankly said. Fujin looked up at him with her two different colored eyes before she got off of him and walked out of his dorm room. 'She does not need me to survive,' Sephiroth thought as he turned and watched Fujin enter her room. Zell came running down the hall to the dorm he shared with the silver haired man before he said.

"Tch, dude I am the coolest I just beat Kiros twelve times in a row without breaking a sweat I bet I could take anyone, yea," Zell said punching the air. Zell fell to a crumpled heap on the ground after Sephiroth had punched him so fast by the time he hit the floor Sephiroth had taken his sword and sheath off after which he placed them under the bed.

'Being narcissistic is not going to help you gain any power,' Sephiroth thought as he lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. The sun was beginning to rise when he went to sleep Sephiroth awoke to the pounding on a door, Zell was still where he had been when the silver haired male had knocked him out.

"C'mon Fujin, open up, ya know we got some new fiends to train on, yea a lot tougher ones, ya know," a bandaged Raijin was beating on Fujin's dormitory door. Zell even sat up from the noise and shook his head.

"Dude, what happened? Goddamnit cut the noise out!" Zell yelled as he stood up before he walked into his room.

'Blood,' Sephiroth thought before he threw his feet over the side of the bed after which he rushed down the hall to the door Raijin was hitting. The silver haired man knocked the tanned male away from the door, he hit the door with his right smashing through the metal. Sephiroth pulled back on the door and ripped it from the wall he threw it across the hall almost crushing Raijin who looked confused. Inside the room was Fujin with her wrists cut and blood running onto the floor. She was sitting on a large chair her eyes were rolled into her head with her whites showing.

"Fujin!" Raijin shouted as he tried to get past Sephiroth. The trench coat wearing man held his hands over her wounds and sealed them shut. He then picked her up after which he ran to the Infirmary.

"The bleeding has stopped but she may have lost to much blood already, and no one in this Garden has the same rare blood type as her," Dr. Kadowaki explained to Sephiroth who stood beside her bed watching her chest rise and fall.

'I have caused this woman pain I do not understand why would she try to end herself over me?' Sephiroth contemplated while he watched the platinum haired woman.

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

Reviews opinions.

Signed,

Vicious One


	17. Chapter 17

Enumasam

Chapter 17: Set It Right

'I should just let her life end, she will suffer no more pain after this,' the silver haired male thought as he watched the life sustaining monitor screens. There was an IV line hooked into her hand as well to keep the life from sliding away from her.

'No, I know what I have to do,' Sephiroth thought while he bent a sharp piece of metal from the wall. The silver haired man then pulled up the sleeve on his right arm and slid the sharp piece of metal across the bare wrist. Sephiroth's reddish green blood began to run from the wound he pulled down on Fujin's chin opening her mouth where the silver haired man placed his bleeding wrist.

"Receive the power that will sustain your life as I have caused you so much pain," Sephiroth whispered as he squeezed his right hand to make the blood flow freely. Fujin's own hands went up to Sephiroth's arm and she began to drain the liquid for herself. He pulled his arm away from her after he thought she had enough his wound closed itself and he dropped the shard of metal onto the floor after which he pulled his sleeve back down. Fujin's arms went back to her sides the heart rate monitor began to drop slowly down to twenty beats per minute.

'She will only become half of what I am,' Sephiroth thought. He began to notice things about the female lying in the bed in front of him she had imperfect hands from always training, her hair had small streaks of black in it, and she had a scar on the left of her chest above her breast. 'Always training for something better, Fujin,' Sephiroth thought he seemed to like the sound of the name.

"Fujin," Sephiroth smirked while saying it. Fujin let out a moan and her eyes fluttered open both of them were a deep green color.

"SEPHIROTH," the female said as she sat up in bed and grabbed her sides then laid back down.

"You need food or else you will not live through the day," Sephiroth stated. Raijin walked into the Infirmary room. "Retrieve food from the cafeteria for her, now," Sephiroth said to Raijin who quickly turned after which he left Raijin came back a few minutes later with a bowl of rice, noodles, and chopsticks.

"LEAVE," Fujin said to Raijin who left the tray on her bed before he exited the room. Fujin picked up the chopsticks and began to eat the rice slowly Sephiroth watched her.

'Good her body is accepting the food,' Sephiroth thought as he watched her movements, it seemed like a dance chopsticks grab rice, rice goes into mouth. Fujin finished the rice and sat the tray on the monitor cart before she turned to Sephiroth Fujin had the same lost look in her eyes that she had the day before.

"I can hear the doctor speaking through the door and I can smell the perfume she is wearing from in this room something in me has changed," Fujin whispered.

"Yes, it is the blood I have given you that allows you to do such things," Sephiroth explained after which he stood up. Fujin set her feet over the edge of her bed and stood in the hospital gown that was given to her she put her arms around the silver haired man's waist and leaned her head on his chest, the IV had pulled free from her hand red blood with small streaks of bright green began to come out of the wound, the injury began to close until there was not even a scratch left. She listened to his slow heartbeat, while she nuzzled her face against the smooth glass-like skin on his chest Sephiroth stood caught between conflicting instincts.

"Your heart beats so slowly, I…I wonder if it is an emotion called love I have for you, Sephiroth you had to have saved me for a good reason I just wonder what it was," Fujin whispered to Sephiroth.

"You can not have emotions toward a monster," Sephiroth said letting Fujin embrace him.

"If you are a monster then I am as well," Fujin quietly said. Fujin pulled Sephiroth down onto the bed as she lay on her side facing him; he lay beside her on his side with his bright green eyes on her. Fujin removed Sephiroth's right hand glove and put it on the bed his hand had no lines, and his fingertips had no fingerprints on them but his nails were perfectly kept. She put his right arm over her and kept his glove held tightly in her hands Fujin curled up beside him and closed her eyes.

'I caused her pain and I saved her life because of it nothing more, and if I leave her I will cause this woman much more agony,' Sephiroth thought as he gazed at the sleeping female's face. The silver haired man ran his naked hand over her bareback where the gown was held together, he could feel every small crevice or scar that she had along her spine.

'It has been so long since I have touched anything with my own hands,' Sephiroth contemplated before he saw his hand traveling to her neck where he heard and felt her slow pulse. The silver haired male moved his free hand to the black glove Fujin held in her smaller digits after which he slid it from the woman with little resistance, and pulled the black leather glove back over his white skin. Sephiroth heard the shuffle of feet outside of the infirmary room door before Raijin's voice.

"Yea, he's in there with her but I saw him save her, ya know, hey wait where are you goin', ya know?" A person burst into the room Sephiroth turned to see a gunblade go through his abdomen through the bed and into the floor, Seifer was standing holding the hilt in his hand while he was smiling.

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

Review. If you want the review to be personal E-Mail me it's in my Bio.

Signed,

Vicious One


	18. Chapter 18

Enumasam

Chapter 18: Fujin Part II

"Hmph, what the hell did you do to Fujin?!" Seifer shouted as he turned his gunblade. Fujin awoke and saw Sephiroth impaled beside her before she reached over the silver haired man after which she hit Seifer with the back of her hand. The orange haired man released his grip before he fell onto the floor from the platinum haired woman's attack.

"SEIFER!" Fujin shouted at the confused male on the tiled white floor. Sephiroth had gripped the handle of the dark gunblade then quickly bent it sideways, breaking the metal. The silver haired man sat up in the bed when he did this the rest of the blade slid out of his back Sephiroth's wound began to heal itself as he turned his attention to Seifer.

"Why would you attack me?" The silver haired male asked the orange haired gunblade artist. Seifer stood before he shrugged his shoulders and answered.

"I thought you had hurt Fujin, she is my woman didn't you know?" Seifer glanced over to Fujin who had pulled the covers over her partially nude body. Sephiroth stood up, his wound and any trace of it gone, before he said.

"If she is your woman how does she hold emotions for me, or is it just you who harbors emotions for her?" Sephiroth inquired while he stood blocking Seifer's view of Fujin.

"LEAVE," Fujin stated to Seifer who did not move but instead walked around Sephiroth to stand at the end of the hospital bed.

"How could you love this…this monster?" Seifer asked as he nodded to Sephiroth. Fujin's eyes began to turn from deep green to a brighter and brighter green until they were almost blazing, her pupils were gone when she grabbed Seifer by his collar.

"Ah, Fujin let me go, you're a monster just like him," the gunblade wielder shot out as he tried to pull away but her grip was iron tight. The female slid off of the bed, still holding onto Seifer, before she lifted him from the floor and looked directly into his eyes.

"MONSTER?!" Fujin exclaimed as she held him higher from the tiled surface she threw him with all of the strength she possessed toward the infirmary wall, he broke through it and landed, then slid on the floor into the room next to hers. Fujin's eyes flickered back to their normal deep green and her pupils returned, she looked down at her hands after which she turned to Sephiroth.

'She is my responsibility, I have created her,' the silver haired man thought, he ripped the cover from the bed in half, where the blade stuck through it, and walked over to Fujin, he wrapped the cover under her arms, Fujin tucked the top between her breasts so it would stay before she leaned against Sephiroth.

"You need clothing," Sephiroth as he picked her up and carried her out of the infirmary. Raijin was inclined on Dr. Kadowaki's reception desk when the two exited the place of healing.

"Uh oh I thought I heard a crash, ya know," Raijin said as he ran into the room Fujin had last been staying. He saw the large hole in the wall after which he walked over to it and peered inside. "Aw shit, he's going to need a lot of help, ya know," Raijin said as he stepped through the hole to the bent, bleeding, and broken Seifer before he yelled for the Doctor. Sephiroth walked to Fujin's room, with her in his arms, there were deep red stains beside the chair the female had tried to take her life in before, Fujin had her eyes closed with her arms around the silver haired man's neck until he laid her down on her bed.

"Blood…" Fujin mumbled while Sephiroth went to her clothes closet and sorted through her items until he found a leather zip up jacket, matching pants, black combat boots, and a pair of black leather gloves he put all of this on the end of her bed.

"Get dressed, we have training to do," Sephiroth stated as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Fujin sat up before she slid her feet over the edge of the bed and stood, she removed the cover, then the hospital gown. The platinum haired woman walked over to her full-length mirror after which she examined her nude body the scar above her left breast was one of many.

"Ruby Dragon, four years ago," Fujin said to herself as she ran her hand over the scar above her breast. "Tonberry, two years ago," she stated feeling the scar across her stomach then she went to her face. "Eyes, green, not the ugly brown they used to be," Fujin broke her gaze from the mirror before she went to the shower in her bedroom.

'She is mine, her life is mine, her soul mine,' Sephiroth thought as he sat down in the chair Fujin had been in when he found her. 'Blood, still the scent of it is here,' he contemplated after which he put his hand over the stains on the carpet and they turned the same color of the floor, the scent also dissipated. An hour went by before Sephiroth heard Fujin putting on the clothes he had given her and walked out the door of her bedroom into the room the silver haired man was sitting.

"I need my weapon to train," Fujin stated before she walked around to stand in front of Sephiroth. He looked up and noticed her jacket was only zipped halfway so her cleavage showed, there was something else different about her but even with his abilities the trench coat wearing man couldn't place it. Sephiroth stood before then left out the door with Fujin quickly following Zell came out of his room and ran up behind the two.

"Damn, Fujin? You look…different well Squall isn't busy today so I am going to verse him in a one on one," the blonde male said while he followed the two out of the dorms and to the training room.

"When is this duel?" Sephiroth asked Zell when he stopped at the entrance to the training facility. Fujin leaned against a wall with her arms crossed under her breasts, Sephiroth turned to face the blonde male.

"Tch, an hour from now and it's in the woods just east of the Garden, it's a no weapons used besides our fists so I should have an advantage on that, well I have to go and get ready see ya," Zell explained as he waved before he ran off.

'I will go and examine his improvements, see if he is ready for Squall,' the silver haired man thought after which he turned then walked through the door of the training facility, Fujin swiftly followed him into the room. Sephiroth listened to the new fiends that ran around in the training room, he turned to face Fujin.

"I am unarmed what will I train with?" Fujin asked the trench coat wearing man he gripped her wrists and folded her hand into a fist. "I am flattered but really I am not that good," Fujin responded to the motions Sephiroth shrugged. There was a loud swooping noise as a red dragon descended down to the ground in front of the duo it let out a roar and a fireball came out of its mouth.

"Defeat this fiend," Sephiroth said before he jumped out of the way of the ball of flame, Fujin stood directly in it's path the fireball struck her and it knocked her back into a wall of the training room the metal dented in before she fell on one knee onto the ground. Fujin quickly stood then shook her head, she had been fazed but was unharmed Fujin examined herself before she smirked toward the Ruby Dragon.

Sephiroth watched with his arms crossed from the sidelines. Fujin ran toward the fiend after which she hit the dragon with a right fist, then a left, and a right, before she kneed it in the mouth, the dragons head just slung limply with the attacks, her eyes had begun glowing with the intensity of the hits. Fujin roundhouse kicked the dragon as hard as she could, its feet left the ground and the dragon flew into a mass of trees, breaking several down with the force at which it was flung. All of this happened in less than two minutes, Fujin hadn't realized the speed at which she was fighting, only Sephiroth did but to him her movements were still sluggish.

The platinum haired female looked down at her gloved hands then over to the silver haired man who motioned for her to come to him. Fujin walked to stand in front of Sephiroth after which she looked up at his face, her eyes gradually returned to their deep green color.

"My senses…my strength…so great because of the gift you have given me just to save my life," Fujin quietly said to the silver haired man who stared at her face.

'Her hair, that is what it is,' Sephiroth thought before he said, "your hair is going to lengthen until you wish for it to quit, even then if you want it to be longer you just have to will it," Fujin's hair was almost to her shoulders in length by now the small streaks of black and different shades of platinum made her look more womanly than she had with her short cut style.

"Oh, I did not even notice until you said something about it," Fujin replied as she touched her head then shrugged. Sephiroth headed to the exit of the training room, left through the steel doors, then off the Garden to the place Zell said he was going to duel Squall. Inside the woods, in a large clearing were students from the Garden sitting, or standing around in a circle two women ran up to Sephiroth and Fujin who had followed him.

"Hey Sephiroth I really like the bike you got me, teehee," it was Selphie with Yuffie right beside her, the ninja just waved at the silver haired man. Then Selphie turned to Fujin, "hi Fujin, you look really good in those clothes, pretty eyes too," Selphie commented Fujin blushed in return before she folded her arms.

"Gawd, Selphie let's go have fun in the woods instead of watch the fight pleaassee?" Yuffie begged while she pulled on Selphie's hand, the brunette giggled then went off with the ninja into the woods. Sephiroth and Fujin walked through the crowd until they got a good viewpoint to watch. Zell was already in the makeshift circle he was sitting on the ground looking bored, while he pulled at the grass and waited Squall walked into the ring of students a few minutes later.

"Alright Zell, let's go I scheduled a meeting for five minutes from now it shouldn't take that long really," Squall said tightening his leather gloves. Zell stood up before he bowed, cracked his knuckles, and smiled with all of his teeth shown. The students began to cheer as the two rushed toward each other.

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

Review. Squall versus New Improved Zell who will win?

Signed,

Vicious One


	19. Chapter 19

Enumasam

Chapter 19: Give Up Yet?

Squall ducked under a punch thrown by Zell, while he was dipped down Squall swung his right hand toward Zell's stomach but the blonde flipped over Squall. When he was behind the gunblade artist Zell tried to sweep kick him but Squall jumped over it before he flipped in the air bringing his foot down to Zell's face. The blonde caught Squall's boot then flung him to the ground the gunblade wielder maneuvered free just before he hit the dust and Squall slid onto one knee. Zell ran up to Squall's back after which Squall sweep kicked Zell who back flipped over the attack.

Quistis and Xu had also come to see the fight they stood beside Sephiroth and Fujin. Sephiroth was completely concentrating on the fight, as was Fujin.

'Squall is not trying,' Sephiroth thought as the two fighters continued to duel. Squall threw a quick left at Zell, he countered with his own right there was a small crackle of blue energy where their fists had connected. Zell smiled and Squall smirked back at him, the blonde back flipped while bringing his foot up to hit Squall in the head. Squall stumbled backward from the hit but ran to Zell and kneed him in the stomach. Zell went into the air but tumbled and brought his hands axe handle fashion down to Squall, the gun blade wielder rolled out of the way Zell landed then ran at Squall. Squall lay down onto the ground grabbed the blonde male's shoulders and used Zell's own momentum to throw Zell into a large tree behind the gunblade wielder. The blonde flew into the tree upside down, but the force broke the large tree down.

"Hm just like I thought a disappointment, I wasn't even trying," Squall said as he dusted off his gloves and began to walk to the Garden.

"Tch, neither was I," Zell had stood from the wreckage of the tree after which he was clearing the dirt from his clothes. Squall turned to the unharmed Zell and shrugged his shoulders Zell walked back into the circle.

"Zell, I don't know if your lying or not but I will find out, prepare to be annihilated," Squall stated as he ran to Zell and threw a fist at his face. The blonde moved out of the way and Squall hit nothing but air Squall turned to face Zell but was caught by a fist from the blonde. Squall slid backward on the grass before he spit out a small stream of blood then he smirked.

'His ego has been tested, now he will give it all he has,' the silver haired male thought as he watched the duel. Quistis and Xu had sit down and were talking; Fujin was still looking at the two warriors.

"So you were not bluffing, I will use all of my own strength then," Squall stated before he ran toward Zell, the blonde readied himself but Squall slid around behind him before he sweep kicked Zell to the ground. Zell flipped up as quickly as he fell hitting Squall in the chest with his feet when he did this the gunblade wielder stumbled backward. Zell ran to Squall before he grabbed him by his face and smashed his head against a tree, Squall reached out gripping Zell's hair after which he slammed the blonde's face into the same tree. Zell released his hold as did Squall then they both fell backward sprawled out on the grass Zell rolled over and grabbed Squall's collar.

"Give up yet?" The blonde asked the gunblade wielder.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Squall said while he smirked. The blonde began to laugh then rolled back over onto the grass soon Squall was laughing too.

"Dude, you should have seen the look on your face before you hit that tree," Zell continued to laugh before he stood and held a hand for Squall to get up.

"My face yours after it hit the tree was much funnier," the gunblade artist stated as he took Zell's hand after which he pulled himself up. Most of the crowd cheered for the two, some were confused at what was going on but clapped anyway. Sephiroth turned to leave with Fujin, as the rest of the students were headed back to the Garden. Selphie and Yuffie ran up to Sephiroth out of breath.

"Soo Sephiroth you coming to the celebration Edea and I planned for tonight?" Selphie inquired. Sephiroth stopped nodded then continued to walk with Fujin beside him.

"Oh you get to bring a date if you want, Gawd you almost forgot Selphie," Yuffie said before she turned her attention to Selphie.

"Yea what would I do without you, teehee," Selphie smiled then took Yuffie's hand and ran to the Garden.

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

Longest fight I have described in my writing career so far, I figure since it took me a while you can review it.

Signed,

Vicious One


	20. Chapter 20

Enumasam

Chapter 20: Exotic

Sephiroth walked past the directory and saw mechanics working on the broken elevator, while heading to his dormitory room. Fujin followed him closely until she arrived at her dormitory there was no one else around the dorms besides her and Sephiroth.

"Do you not sweat or have the need to bathe?" Fujin asked Sephiroth stopped before he answered.

"My body does not produce waste products," before he continued to his room Fujin entered her own room. 'Such a strange question,' Sephiroth thought as he sat down on the edge of his bed after which he picked up his Masamune and sat it across his lap while he waited for Fujin.

The sun was turning the sky purple as it descended slowly behind the earth whilst the silver haired man watched through his window. Fujin came into his room an hour later Sephiroth heard the door open then turned to see her she was dressed in tight black jeans, a long black sleeve shirt, her boots, and Fujin's hair had grown down to the mid section of her back the black and silver streaks more prominent, it seemed almost to shimmer because of the colors.

"Are we going to the celebration together? I would really like to," Fujin said as she stood in front of Sephiroth, he nodded and placed his Masamune back on the floor under his bed. Fujin suddenly put her arms around the silver haired man before she slid into his lap he almost shoved her off out of instinct.

Fujin sighed as her head lay against his chest, "I just wish I had an eternity to spend with you." Sephiroth looked down to her then slowly moved Fujin from him until he was standing with her beside him. The silver haired man walked to the electronic door, when it opened he stopped.

"You do," Sephiroth said Fujin followed him out of the room they walked to the directory where a cadet was informing everyone there was a celebration being held at the Quad, the silver haired man also noticed the elevator had been repaired. The duo walked to the Quad there were hundreds of students, cadets, and SeeDs everywhere Squall walked past Sephiroth and Fujin without saying a word.

Selphie and Yuffie smiled over to the silver haired man before they motioned for him to come over to them Sephiroth made his way over to the brunette and the ninja. Selphie was wearing a black satin dress and Yuffie a black tube top with a matching skirt Selphie held a glass of white wine in her left hand and her right arm was around Yuffie.

"Soo Sephiroth you and Fujin a couple now, I know it's none of my business but I was just wondering, teehee," Selphie asked taking a drink of her wine she was already wavering a little from the alcohol.

"If you mean she is my woman then yes we are," Sephiroth stated Fujin was listening to the conversation but said nothing. Squall walked up to the four with Rinoa's arm entwined in his, he was dressed in his SeeD uniform and Rinoa in her white dress.

'He was dressed differently not too long ago, strange,' the silver haired male thought as he glanced over to Squall

"Edea is suppose to make an announcement of some sort during the celebration," Squall said before the Garden came alive with music.

"Come on let's go dance," Rinoa said while she dragged Squall onto the floor the song was for a slow dance Squall didn't protest. Selphie sat her glass down on a nearby table then whispered into Yuffie's ear, the two were also soon out dancing Selphie leading. Fujin sat down at the table that was closest to them Sephiroth did as well taking the chair beside the female the two seemed to examine all of the people that were dancing. Fujin ran her hand across the table before she looked to the silver haired man.

"STRANGE," Fujin said her attention was placed toward her fingers she held them in front of her face. They were the same as they had always been imperfect from her intensive training but feminine. Fujin put her hand back down onto the table then turned her eyes to the people dancing she saw Yuffie with her head laid on Selphie's right shoulder letting Selphie slowly guide her feet right and left. Rinoa staring into Squall's face with Squall's arms around her moving from right to left.

'Squall, he did not have enough time to change, something is not right, it was the clone but it is gone now,' Sephiroth thought while he watched the people dance in the bright white light of the Quad ballroom he also spotted the black haired magician and her guardian warrior the two were dancing as well Paine gracefully leading with Lulu following. Paine was dressed in a SeeD uniform and Lulu an old style black Victorian dress.

Sephiroth watched the whole crowd slowly shuffling their feet, almost like re animated corpses with no mind of their own. He finally saw Edea, the pale headmistress wore a deep purple dress, and her hair was down, she was sitting at a table with Xu and Quistis, the two were in SeeD uniforms, Sephiroth couldn't make out what was being said because of the music

The music finally drained down before it ended, Edea stood from her seat after which she stepped up onto the main stage then stood behind the podium. The whole Quad turned to give her their attention she tapped the microphone to test it before she spoke.

"First of all I would like to thank you all for attending this celebration now onto what I have to say I am tired of having to keep my relationship a secret and so today I am making it public. Xu, Quistis please come up here," Edea said before she turned to face the other women they stood and went to the sorceress who hugged them both when they got to her. "I am more afraid of having to keep this quiet than I am having it known, I will face the prejudice of those who don't understand," Edea stopped before she scanned the Quad ballroom. There was a sudden quietness then a thundering applause and loud cheering, Sephiroth saw the shine of a weapon up on one of the balconies above Edea.

There was a loud gunshot; the silver haired man had stood up everyone around him was slowly turning toward the sound. Sephiroth saw the deadly bullet heading toward the pale headmistress he slid in front of the lead it struck him in the chest and he fell to one knee everything sped back up, Fujin stood beside him. The silver haired man jumped up to the balcony his wound gone; Fujin attempted to follow but was unsure of how to leap that high. On the balcony was the cowboy, Irvine; he still had his gun in the firing position but his face changed it contorted to a mask of horror when he saw Sephiroth in front of him.

The silver haired man took the barrel of the rifle Irvine had in his hands before he jerked it away violently and threw it down to the crowd below. The cowboy began to run but Sephiroth picked him from his feet by his collar Irvine struggled against the silver haired male's grip in vain.

"Agh let me go you freak, I…I'll give you my horses if you let me go," Irvine tried to bargain but Sephiroth stared into the cowboy's eyes with his own bright green orbs.

"What would I do with your horses? Your going to tell me who paid you to attempt an assassination on Edea and if you lie you die now," Sephiroth threatened the cowboy struggled harder. The crowd on the floor below began conversing about what had happened, Sephiroth could hear them but held tight to Irvine.

"I can't he'll kill me if I tell," Irvine whined as he kicked against Sephiroth but it was as if he was fighting stone. Sephiroth lifted the cowboy higher from the floor before he drew back his left hand, holding Irvine with his right.

"You die now then," Sephiroth stated blankly. Irvine threw up his arms in defense before he cried out.

"I'll tell you jeezus don't kill me it was Squall I don't care if you believe me or not but it was him," Sephiroth released his grip on the cowboy and dropped him to the floor he landed then scurried backward away from the silver haired man.

"I will not kill you now. If I ever see your miserable excuse for a body around here again you die on sight. Leave," Sephiroth said. Irvine stood up then ran through the wooden double doors that led to the stairs downward.

'The clone,' Sephiroth thought while he jumped back down to the ballroom floor. Edea looked over to him.

"The Great Sephiroth has taken care of the problem no doubt of that. Well let the celebration continue," with that being said the crowd cheered. Sephiroth went to the table he had been at before Fujin sat down beside him she glanced at him then back to the crowd the sniper rifle was laying on the table. Sephiroth saw Yuffie run up to the microphone after which she exclaimed.

"Turn on the techno, YEAHHH," the lights went dark before thousands of miniature lights of hundreds of different colors flashed on and scanned the crowd of people. Yuffie ran back to Selphie then an electronic noise came from the speakers that rose until it broke into a rock slash techno dance beat.

Sephiroth watched his bright green eyes seeing the bodies writhing in time with the music. He saw Yuffie and Selphie seemingly doing a dance that was sexual but yet was not. He saw Edea with Quistis and Xu smiling while they did almost impossible movements with their bodies and each other.

'Intriguing, not so dead,' the silver haired male thought then continued to watch the mass of bodies. Squall was even into it his body moving only the way a trained warrior could to the electronic beat. Lulu held her arms around Paine's neck with her back to her she slid down then back up to face the guardian warrior before dancing with her more.

Fujin had stood and was walking toward the mass of people, she walked into it Sephiroth caught sight of her a few moments later she was swinging her head from left to right her hair catching small pieces of light and shimmering while her body moved slower from side to side.

'Exotic,' was the only thought that came to the silver haired male's mind before he concentrated all of his attention on Fujin. Sephiroth stood and slowly walked to the mass then through them to watch Fujin up close, she continued to writhe until she noticed his feet Fujin looked up at his face. Then she did something even she didn't understand she bit her tongue until blood came out before she stood on her tiptoes, put her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his.

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

Review.

Vicious One


	21. Chapter 21

Enumasam

Chapter 21: Toke It Up

Sephiroth put his right arm around her back before he slid backward out of the crowd pulling her with him when he was to the stairs of the quad he picked Fujin from her feet and carried her to her dorm room. Fujin held her arms around the silver haired man's neck until he put her down on her bed then stood Sephiroth began to reach a gloved hand to touch her face but turned and walked to the door.

"No, please I have never had the touch of a man I was afraid but no more," Fujin had stood Sephiroth faced her to see she had removed her shirt. He examine the scars across her fit frame after which he slowly walked to her picked her back up and softly laid her down on the bed bending with her until Fujin was flat on her back with Sephiroth on top of her.

"You are mine," the silver haired man stated while he opened his mouth over the right side over her collarbone then he bit down letting the warm liquid fill his mouth Fujin moaned. Fujin awoke the next day naked with a smile she looked over to her shoulder she still had the mark he had placed on her only it was now another scar circular in shape. Sephiroth was gone from her bed she was exhausted but stood and went to her shower room.

'I will purchase her a weapon she will learn how to use a blade,' Sephiroth thought as he walked out of the Garden to Balamb before he went to the Balamb Weapon shop.

"Hello again what can I help you with today sir?" The old weapon shop owner asked Sephiroth.

"I wish to see the best sword you have in stock," Sephiroth responded the old man reached under the counter rummaged around for a few moments and brought up a four foot katana in a black steel sheath. Sephiroth unsheathed the weapon, the handle was wrapped in leather and the blade reflected Sephiroth's face he swung it a few times then held it on one finger where the blade met the hilt.

"Perfect balance, leather wrapped handle, steel sheath, back strap for easy carrying, so far only one in existence, I found it on a beach it has the inscription _Negative_ on both sides of the blade I could part with it for a meager eighty thousand," the old man said as he cleaned up his shop. Sephiroth slid the katana back into its steel sheath before he dropped eight ten thousand gil pieces onto the counter.

"You know I am glad you began to show up here, your paying for my grand kids education not just that but my store has the best weapons it has ever had, well here you go," the old man handed Sephiroth his purchased item with old trembling hands. The silver haired man took it silently and walked out of Balamb following the paved road back to the Garden. Once he arrived at the floating building Sephiroth walked to Fujin's dorm room.

'The door is fixed now,' he noticed before he walked through the door to Fujin's bedroom Sephiroth heard water running he put the katana on Fujin's bed after which he went to the bathroom door it was slightly opened. Sephiroth saw Fujin as she showered her hair was deep silver from the water she ran her hands down her scarred body he silently slid the door open all the way then stepped into the shower room.

Fujin turned to him and beckoned him with one of her fingers to come to her Sephiroth dropped pieces of his clothing as he stepped, boots, gloves, trench coat and shoulder armor, belt, then his black pants, before he climbed into the shower with her. Sephiroth's skin did not get wet his hair made the water into small droplets but did not absorb any.

Sephiroth walked out of the shower room clothed two hours later, Fujin followed in a bathrobe though she was tired into the bedroom where she dressed in her leather jacket, jeans, gloves, and combat boots. Sephiroth watched her intently until she was clothed and turned to him, he pointed to the sword on the bed.

"I do not know how to wield this weapon," she said before Fujin picked the katana up from her bed her right hand held the black leather wrapped hilt firmly then she released her grip and slid the weapon onto her back.

"You will learn," Sephiroth stated before he walked out of Fujin's room then into his, Zell was doing push ups when he walked past the blonde. The silver haired man took his sword from under his bed before he put it under his belt and began to walk out of the room but Zell stood in his way.

"Hey man this SeeD saw my fighting skills and now she wants to go out with me her name's Tifa says she came here a few years back out of the ocean, like you, she has this scar across her stomach says some guy did it back where she used to live. Tifa transferred to this Garden a day before the fight she doesn't have a dormitory yet soo man I was gunna ask you if she could stay here with me, come on dude I got a bag of Oilboyle Ganja here we can toke it up later," Zell said as he produced a bag of chopped up green plant from his pocket and smiled.

"Ganja? Toke it up? I do not understand," Sephiroth said. Fujin came out of her room before she walked up quietly behind Zell.

"SMOKE," Fujin stated Zell almost jumped and dropped the bag Sephiroth caught it silently after which he brought it to eye level to examine it.

"Yea Fujin you can too since you're his woman and scary," Zell dropped his voice when he said the last part but she heard him anyway. Fujin pushed Zell back into the room so the electronic door closed she then locked it.

'Ganja I might as well it can not kill me,' Sephiroth thought. Zell was looking around on the floor for the bag of Ganja Sephiroth dropped the bag in front of the blonde male who picked it up.

"Yes she may stay only if we use this 'bag' now," Sephiroth said. The blonde nodded before he reached under his bed then drug out a large glass statue that held a bowl in it's outstretched arms, it's head was facing toward the ceiling and there was a hole in the statue's mouth.

"I am really glad I won first in the hotdog eating contest, see it's a bong in the form of Shiva with the bowl in her arms," Zell said as he opened the bag. Fujin sat down on the floor Indian style, as did Sephiroth, placing his sword beside him in the process; the two could smell the intoxicating scent coming from the green plant. Zell placed some inside the bowl then searched his pockets for something to light it with.

"Anybody have a light, just don't blow up my bong if you do," Zell stated while he sat the glass statue in front of himself. Sephiroth held out his pointer finger toward the bowl and it lit with a small flame Zell held the statue in one hand before he put his mouth on the statue's after which he inhaled. The smoke rolled through the arms of the statue into Zell's throat he handed the statue to Fujin who did the same. Zell exhaled the miniscule amount of smoke that was left from his lungs while Fujin inhaled an even larger amount then Zell.

"Wooh dude that's some good shit," Zell said with his lids half closed from the one hit he took the blonde leaned back against his bed with his legs spread out in front of him. Fujin handed the glass statue to Sephiroth who inhaled an even larger amount than Fujin before he handed the bong to Zell. Fujin exhaled a small puff of smoke then she lay down with her head on Sephiroth's legs and smiled up at him with her deep green eyes. The silver haired man turned to Zell who had his head down on the statue and was taking in more of the smoke.

'That is a very intricately carved statue,' Sephiroth thought as he stared at the glass Shiva. Zell coughed out some smoke when he handed the glass to Fujin who was examining the statue until she took another hit from the bong then handed it to Sephiroth.

"HIGH," Fujin stated while she let out smoke. Sephiroth took a hit then looked down at the statue.

'I want it to come alive,' the statue's head turned down to face him and it's mouth turned into a smile. Sephiroth sat the glass statue down before it walked over to the blonde who picked it up the statue kissed him and released smoke into his mouth Zell sat the glass statue down. It was over to Fujin when Zell slowly realized something.

"Wooh man I've never hallucinated on Ganja before, but dude that statue's movin' and shit," Zell breathed out smoke after which he lazily pointed a finger to the glass Shiva who was climbing up onto Fujin's chest. The Shiva turned and smiled at the blonde then kneeled down on Fujin's chest before she kissed her releasing smoke into her mouth.

"REAL," Fujin spoke when she coughed out a little smoke the statue was back to Sephiroth. Zell laughed at Fujin before he turned his attention to the Shiva figure the figure held it's arms with the bowl up to Sephiroth who picked it up before he inhaled smoke from the Shiva statues mouth.

"I am being filled with euphoria how great," Sephiroth said with a smirk Fujin laughed at the statement. The silver haired male's eyes were half closed when he began to run his gloved hand over Fujin's face Fujin laughed again. Zell shook his head when the Shiva statue came over to him.

"Man I'm stoned you guys can have the rest I think I need to get up, haha I've got a date to go on," the blonde stood wavering then slowly shuffled to the electronic door before he leaned against the wall and passed out. Fujin laughed at him after which she held out her hand for the glass statue to walk onto it, the Shiva replica smiled toward Fujin when she sat down on her hand. Sephiroth stared at Fujin's face her eyes were half closed when she inhaled more smoke from the animated glass then held it out to Sephiroth.

"DONE," Fujin said letting the smoke roll from her lungs while she spoke. Sephiroth nodded toward the statue, the Shiva statue put out the burning plant before it worked its way out of Fujin's hand then went over to the silver haired man. He sat the bag, which still held half of the weed, in front of the statue the glass Shiva emptied her bowl into the bag Sephiroth picked up the plastic sack and placed it into his inside trench coat pocket.

"I suppose you should wake Zell up so he will not miss his woman," Sephiroth watched Fujin slowly stand she wavered for a moment before she walked over to the blonde. She nudged him with her boot he glanced at her then stood, eyes half closed Zell used his hands to help him from the floor.

"Wooh man, I'm still high oh yeah got to go on my date hope I'm not late, haha rhymes," Zell laughed as he ran out the electronic door. Sephiroth rose from the floor and placed his sword at his side Fujin was staring at the electronic door the glass statue had sat on the floor with it's legs crossed.

"If you wish to keep the life you have, statue, then you may unless you wish to return to the blackness of eternal sleep," Sephiroth looked down to the glass who sat the bowl down before it ran over to Zell's desk and climbed to the flat top of it. Sephiroth watched intently as the Shiva statue picked up a pen after which it wrote something down on paper. The paper read _Please let me live master_ Sephiroth nodded to the glass Shiva who dropped the paper and knelt down in thanks for the silver haired man.

"One more thing statue," Sephiroth turned to the electronic door Fujin was watching him. The silver haired man walked out of the room with Fujin behind him the Shiva statue slid to its feet before it looked down at its hands. The holes where the smoke passed through her were gone, she looked down at her stomach instead of the clear hollow glass there was light blue skin, the statue put its hands onto her face and felt cool skin. Her chest rose then fell with the breath of her new respiration, she ran her fingers through her blue blonde hair the living statue was now an exact living miniature copy of Shiva.

The living statue tried to speak but still could not she picked up a pen and wrote on a small piece of paper _My name is Statue_ before she folded the white sheet into a flat piece no bigger than a paper clip. Statue dropped the paper back onto the table she ran her hand across her breasts and would have moaned could she have spoken.

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

Anyone have any opinions on where Statue should go? Either with Zell, Tifa, Sephiroth & Fujin or other put it in the review. Also what does everyone think of him bringing this statue to life?

Signed,

Vicious One


	22. Chapter 22

First of all I wanted to apologize for the long absence a lot has changed since I started writing this book and to all loyal readers really wish I coulda kept up with it but things get in the way and life throws you helluva curve balls constantly. I am goin to try to keep at it the way I was its just I'm not too sure on where I want to go with this book now, considering its a fanfic and all but I think the idea was good and want to stick with it so here it goes.

Signed,

Vicious One/ Vicious Death

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

 **Enumasam**

 **Chapter 22: Bad Relations**

The euphoria Sephiroth had felt quickly wore off soon after the initial buzz of the green plant like substance. Fujin in her new clothing followed him quickly from his and Zells shared dormitory, she had her new katana strapped across her back in its sheath and he with his deadly Masamune across his waist. They both traveled from the dormitory down the halls toward the elevator, cadets still looked in awe though it was not nearly as many as when he had first came to the Garden only a few days ago. Sephiroth examined the machine up and down to make sure the same incident wouldn't happen again.

'Does not seem problematic.' The silver haired man thought before he then Fujin stepped into the machination. Fujin held her arms crossed under her breasts as they waited for the elevator to ding at the top floor. Sephiroth stepped out onto the top floor to Edeas office, as the two walked through the giant oak doors into her office Edea was hard at work examining multiple manila folders strewn across her desk. Even though it was quickly becoming dark out the large rectangular windows behind her the sunset being a haze of purple and orange.

"Ahh Sephiroth it is good you have come, and you Fujin you look well. I've got quite a few missions for people who want to accept them, none really up to your standards, but Seifer on the other hand..." Edea smirked as she looked up to Fujin and Sephiroth. "I always thought you and him Fujin, I see now how mistaken I was. Sorry to have even thought something like that of you, now to business..." Even before Edea had finished her sentence a loud siren blared in a wailing pitch from high to low.

'What is this?' Sephiroth pondered. Fujin looked to Edea who had shot up from her chair and turned behind her to the enormous windows.

"BALAMB." Fujin stated to Sephiroth. Edea nodded in agreement as she turned back to her desk and flipped the switch to the mic on her hard wooden desk readying her voice for an announcement to the Garden.

"Squall, Zell, Seifer head to Balamb at once if the intruders resist attack on sight." Edea then pressed the microphone off and sat back in her large oversized chair. Sephiroth and Fujin turned to the elevator and rode back to the first floor where they saw Squall, and Seifer rushing hurriedly to the car garage.

'Zell is with the woman.' Sephiroth remembered. Fujin and him also took off to the garage; Seifer and Squall had already climbed into a pickup truck by the time the duo made it to the car garage. Fujin and Sephiroth both leapt into the bed as Squall turned the key, the motor in the vehicle was overly loud for the frame, and the gunbladesman hit the gas leaving two burn marks on the concrete flooring. The two silver haired warriors could hear Seifer and Squall in front of the truck, even over the loud noises the truck made when it was shifted.

"Hahaa bout time I got to show you how much better than you I am." Seifer claimed swinging his, apparently new gunblade out of the window of the truck, his arm was still bandaged from the earlier problem he had with Fujin. Now it seemed he really didn't care about that anymore, he and Squall were going out onto the field once again together he hadn't been able to do that since the first mission the two had.

"Seifer, you have never been and will never be better than me." Squall smirked his gunblades laying on his lap in their sheaths as he drove speedily down the road to Balamb. The wailing sirens grew louder and louder as the four approached the town.

'Smoke, burning flesh.' Sephiroth thought he could smell the scent before the town had come into sight. Fujin looked to him before back ahead in the direction they sped, the twos silvery hair blew in the wind and whipped around their faces as the town drew closer. Sephiroth dove from the truck and landed a few feet from the town. Squall and the two in the truck were behind him at least five or six yards, Squall slammed the brakes that made a nerve wracking screech and slid sideways. The force from the sudden stop flung Fujin out of the back and freely through the air where she somehow contorted her body seemingly cat-like to land beside Sephiroth on her feet.

"AMAZING." Fujin spoke to herself and faced Sephiroth, who in turn nodded as the duo proceeded into this hell. It was now more of a raging inferno than any sort of living space; Squall and Seifer ran to catch the two, with weapons drawn ready to prove who was really better. Flames burned in every corner of the street with buildings crumbling around the four, dead and burnt corpses littered the paved roads, Sephiroth drew his deadly Masamune and Fujin her katana, the weapon still felt strange in her hands but she didn't let it show.

'Voices, the blonde and a female.' The silver haired man thought as he walked toward them. He saw the woman that had wanted him to come and visit her, but he had not at the time. She lay burnt in front of her house, her face half blackened and skull showing out of burned away skin patches of hair still clung to her but most of it was gone as well, he kneeled to see if it were surely the blonde males mother. The two voices drew nearer to the silver haired savior before they came up a few feet behind him.

"You son of a bitch I should have figured, this is what you're good at isn't it! Destroying killing, maiming you incarnate of chaos now it's my turn to leave you with a scar." Sephiroth stood and turned to see a brunette wearing a white muscle shirt and a black leather knee-length skirt staring at him with more rage than even Hades held for life, a long jagged scar adorned her stomach, her teeth and hands were clenched ready to destroy the silver haired man. He held his Masamune in his left hand as flames engulfed buildings around him in an intensity that would surely have no remorse even for the saintliest person, Fujin stood next to him with her katana drew ready to stop any who tried to harm him.

"Ma..." Zell spoke when he saw his burned mothers corpse on the ground behind Sephiroth, tears filled his eyes that were soon replaced by an intense anger at the person who had done all of this. The blonde curled his fists to an extent his knuckles popped and ground his teeth in a fierce rage, Zell and the brunette stood side by side ready to kill the one responsible for their relative's deaths. The two martial artists looked to the silver haired man for their answers while the town around them blazed so bright it lit up the night sky seemingly like a signal flare to all that wished to witness the horrors it brought to those that came near.

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

So leave some reviews let me know what you think etc. Let me know if you like the way it's turned.

Signed,

Vicious One, Vicious Death


	23. Chapter 23

Yea I figured it was about time for some major action so then I suppose that's my job eh.

Signed,

Vicious

 **Enumasam**

 **Chapter 23: Maniacal Past**

"Nibelheim." He spoke.

Memories rushed the silver haired man, slaughtering innocents and raging flames filled his mind. The girl, a long haired brunette in her teens wearing a cowboy hat and boots held her dying father, before she ran to the planet devouring mako factory from the now decimated Nibelheim, there were no survivors, and no buildings left unburned. A spiky brown haired male named Zack tried to stop him, he swung recklessly, and repeatedly all of his attacks blocked with no effort by the silver haired slaughterer.

He was put to rest in the utterly failed attempt his five-foot long buster sword lay in a pool of his own deep crimson blood from his gashed open chest. Moments after he had been slain the brunette female, Tifa, struck at the silver haired demon, her fist only connected with metal as the Masamune cut deeply into her hand.

Sephiroth's blade was quickly pulled free and he slashed her deeply along her stomach before she was thrown from the force in a heap beside the spiky haired Zack. A ShinRa grunt removed his helmet and gas mask revealing another spiky haired boy, a blonde this time, Cloud being his name. Dressed in a blue ShinRa uniform, he picked up the oversized blade and came at the silver haired man in a fearsome rage, his green eyes blazed with anger and lust for revenge from the killer of his comrades.

"Let me see your strength." Sephiroth said to the blonde boy as he was rushed, the silver haired male let out a hysteric whisper of a laugh and swung his blade to meet the blonde's weapon. Sephiroth smirked and dashed back away from the young man his trench coat fluttering from his swift movements, the blonde leapt through the air bringing his friends weapon straight down at the silver haired male's skull.

He was stopped by the sound of his blade striking his enemy's Masamune, his weapon was thrown from his hands with such speed it entered into a nearby wall almost to the hilt. The spiky haired boy was defenseless, before his feet could touch ground Sephiroth's Masamune impaled him through his right shoulder and he hung suspended in air by the blade.

"Foolish boy, there is none to stop me, puppet." Sephiroth rasped to the dangling blonde. The boys head hung limply as his hands moved, almost on their own accordance to grip the blade that held him, he forced his body weight onto the weapon, tearing open the wound that the blade had produced, causing him to bleed even more, his dark red blood ran down the Masamune and dripped into a small puddle on the metal floor Cloud's boots hit the catwalk then he spoke.

"I always respected you as a SOLDIER, I wanted to be just like you, now I see that I would never want to end up like you. The best there is, reduced to a murdering, psychopath." The blonde said his eyes fixed on the catwalk floor. Cloud lifted with a strength he had never known until now, he turned his gaze up to the silver haired killer and looked with eyes that glowed a bright poisonous green.

Sephiroth was raised from the walkway by his own instrument of death and tossed over the railing he still smirked up to the blonde as he fell, arms outstretched almost in a crucifixion form, with his Masamune gripped tightly in his left hand. The silver haired man remembered the blonde boy slumping down onto the catwalk; with blood running freely from the injury he received. As the blonde shrunk from view the silver haired man fell for what seemed like an eternity before he landed with a loud echoing splash into the unforgiving lifestream.

'This is strange, where am I, the light is bright.' He remembered the sandy white beach he washed up on, the two girls so afraid of him, the prehistoric fiend with its blood pouring freely.

"Something went wrong with my body chemistry, my cells I was not in control of what happened." The silver haired man explained quietly, the flames almost took his words, but the brunette caught them in her ears. Seifer and Squall watched the four intently intrigued by the past history the two shared.

"Tifa, was it? Seifer and I came here with Sephiroth and Fujin, it's not possible any of us could have done this, and Zell don't even begin to think he hurt your ma. Seriously why would he even waste his abilities on a place like this?" Squall reasoned to the two who seemed they would like nothing more than to see Sephiroth dead, Zell let up on his part knowing Squall had no reason to lie, or protect the silver haired man.

"He may not have done this but I know who killed my father, and burned my home to the ground. You say you weren't in control huh? Well I'd rather not take my chances waiting for that to happen again, you bastard!" Tifa shouted. She was not at all calmed by the words of Squall. Zell was not sure on what he should do he was stuck between his new girlfriend and a man that could end him entirely before he even realized it, but he walked over to his mother's corpse, behind Fujin and Sephiroth, and kneeled beside it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you ma, but I'll get the heartless fuck that did this I swear." Zell whispered to his dead mom's corpse as he cradled it then ran his gloved hand over her face shutting her lifeless eyes forever, before he laid it carefully back where it had been. The blonde curled his hand into a fist and brought it down on the ground as hard as he could, the concrete cracked and buckled as his hand went a foot into the earth. He calmed his breathing, stood, and walked back around to Tifa. The brunette loosened her boxing stance a little when she saw how much Zell had cared for his mother in life, and death.

"Sorry man, I know how much she meant to you, we'll find the fuck that did this," Squall consoled best he could, Zell nodded in return.

"I don't know how much she meant to you but I'm free to help find the person that did this," Seifer added with a nod. "Tifa, sorry to tell ya but you really don't have a chance against monster...uhh Sephiroth here I mean, and he didn't do this. I don't know what kinda past you guys have together but when I worked for the sorceress I did a lot of bad shit, but that's over now and the past is past let it go, heh." Seifer said as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. Surprise spread across Zell and Squall's face, even Fujin looked over to the orange haired man in shock, he had actually said something that wasn't selfish or egotistical.

"SURPRISED." Fujin stated as she lowered her katana to her side. Sephiroth stood as he had a statue amongst the ever-changing environment, his facial expressions the same as he waited for what the brunette would do. Tifa turned to Seifer and smarted.

"Shut the hell up, did he kill your dad?" Even before the gunbladesman could answer she did for him. "Uh no didn't think so, who the fuck are you to tell me what's what anyways?" She mouthed at him. Seifer shrugged.

"I tried. Women I'll never understand them." Seifer turned to Squall and said. Squall nodded in return acknowledging the fact Seifer would never understand women. Sephiroth motioned Fujin to the side from in front of him and she moved out of his way, now nothing stood between Tifa and her father's murderer.

"Come then and take your vengeance." Sephiroth spoke, he took no fighting stance and stood waiting what she would do. Tifa smirked and hurriedly closed the gap between them she ducked quickly and shot an uppercut straight at the silver haired man's chin. Suddenly there was a bright ball of orange flame that hit her in the chest knocking her backward to the ground next to Zell. Tifa recovered from the attack as fast as it had hit her, she knew it was not the silver haired man who had done it because he had turned his attention from her to whatever it was that had interfered with them. The entire group turned their heads upward to the top of a flaming building to see the being that had stopped her in her tracks.

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

Well not much to say cept let me know whatcha think bout it an such, poor Zell I guess, not to bad for my return to writing I suppose hmm. Well review; tell me what's up, yea shocking Seifer actually said something useful.

Signed,

Vicious One/ Vicious Death


	24. Chapter 24

**Final Fantasy VIII + Final Fantasy VII Crossover**

-1I do not own any characters from Final Fantasy...sometimes I hallucinate I do but then reality hits and I know I don't have millions of dollars heh.

Signed,

Vicious One/ Vicious Death

 **Enumasam**

 **Chapter 24: Hezmon VS Zell and Tifa**

The creature's silhouette stood out in front of the moon shining behind him, the people he looked down upon stared up at him. His twisted horns protruded out of the top of his skull and split into multiple different spikes, almost antler-like in appearance, his black tipped claw still pointed out toward the female he had released the ball of flame onto. In his right hand he held a long spear looking weapon, and he sat cross legged on the enflamed building Zell's mother had lived in. The demonic creature slowly stood and spun his weapon across his three fingers before he leapt down to land in front of the six warriors.

Up close more features became evident on the creature, his eyes were pupil less shiny black, and diamond in shape. His mouth was three pieces of stretched skin separated by small slits, not really an opening for any type of nourishment, he didn't seem to have a nose only two slots above its mouth opening. Its skin was an almost burned brown color, and veins pulsed everywhere on its six and a half foot tall frame.

The creature's weapon was a long staff wrapped in twisting metal snakes, a foot wide by two foot, three bladed head was at the top of the spear, the blades on the outside bent inward almost to meet the middle sharpened metal, which poked out a little further than the rest of the blades. It's only clothing, a dark red pair of baggy silk pants and a black sash to hold them up, his feet were also three clawed with blackened nails matching his hand claws. Besides the veins the beings body looked as though it were chiseled from onyx, there was no body fat anywhere on him and his muscles were lithe though not overly bulky. The antlered demon's mouth skin stretched up and down when he laughed, a deepening psychotic laugh.

"Haaaaaah haaah. You pathetic insect. I am the one who has taken, your mommy dearest. Awwww look at you now I guess I'll return you to her though so you won't have to deal with the pains of existing without her hmm? Haaaaaah haaah!" The sinister being said its voice almost breaking in its sentences to laugh at Zell's state of misery. Zell's face went from sadness to an enraged, almost twitching, state of mindless rage. Tifa stood beside him her full attention now on the benevolent being; she moved back into her boxing stance and pulled her gloves down tight. Zell's body shook with anger at the thing that had taken away his ma he once again grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists, fire blazed in the blondes eyes almost as brightly as the town around them.

"Haaaahaa how about two on one? It seems maybe it would make it more interesting, at least it might take me a little while longer to kill you then." The hysteric fiend laughed out the challenge to the duo of street fighters.

"Looks like my revenge will haveta be postponed while me an Zell beat this freak to death." Tifa said to Sephiroth who sheathed his Masamune and moved from in front of the two who were going to spar, Fujin replaced her katana back into its case and stood beside the silver haired man with her arms crossed as she watched the demonic creature. Squall and Seifer had also moved to the sidelines but did not put their weapons down, the two had agreed they would help Zell and were not about to go back on their word.

"Zell let us help kill this fu..." Squall started but was cut off suddenly.

"No fucking way me and her should do it man, I'm going to bash his fuckin brain in!" Zell raged, not taking his gaze from the creature even for a second. At this statement the creature laughed even louder.

"The name that's going to be on all of your gravestones, if anyone can find enough pieces of you that is, will be Hezmon. Haaaaahaa... Bash my brain in, haaaaahaa usually all I get to hear is the whimpers and cries of dying but this is hysterical. Enough talk for now I want to hear you both plead to live." The fiend's mouth turned to something similar to a smirk as he spun his weapon across his fingers once again and held it in his right hand, blade pointed toward the duo of fist fighters, his other hand held with palm opened at the two.

Zell was the first to take off with Tifa close on his heels the blonde swung hard with his right and followed it quickly with a left as the brunette low spin kicked the creature's legs. Hezmon as he had dubbed himself, easily dodged the attacks by moving from left to right and then sidestepped the sweep kick from Tifa. Zell did not stop his various onslaught of fists and kicks, neither did the brunette as the blonde aimed high she tried to hit low, and when Zell switched to low she went for the fiend's upper torso and head, but it wasn't working the two brawlers never struck the demonic being, he seemed to know how they moved even before they did.

Tifa round housed Hezmon though he dodged back out of the way; unexpectedly Zell mimicked her roundhouse and caught the creature in the side of its head. His shin held tight to the beings face as Zell's smirk quickly faded when he realized Hezmon still stood, with his newfound power and entire life of martial arts training the force behind his leg would have decapitated a normal person, severed their spine and instantly killed them. Hezmon on the other hand stood unflinched, and not in the least bit harmed, the creature's black eyes turned to slits when he realized this so-called insect had actually touched him. Tifa took the opportunity of the second of stillness to attempt another sweep kick, this time Hezmon back flipped away from the two and landed on his feet a yard away from them.

"Haaaaahaaaa it has been so long, to actually let a human touch me sickening. That will not happen again." Hezmon seethed as he dropped back into his fighting stance and rushed Zell. The fiend was upon him in a second he and Tifa had to dodge his spear thrusts and slashes but could not seem to move fast enough to counter all of them, small gashes and cuts appeared on their arms and legs from the speed at which this incredible being moved. Zell caught his enemy's weapon directly under the lethal blades with his left hand, and quickly jabbed with his right as Tifa flipped over Hezmon and unleashed a flurry of punches.

Nothing connected; with his speed the demon not only swiftly dodged Zell's frontal assault but Tifa's blind sighted attacks held no success either. Sephiroth, Fujin, Squall, and Seifer all watched the three fighting. The two gunblade artists with weapons drawn ready to intervene if their friends needed help, their eyes continually shifted as the three danced around even the orange haired male knew that this fight was not going the way Zell or Tifa had planned.

'Even with two of them, and Zell's new strength they can't keep up with this...thing.' Squall held his thoughts to himself as he watched on. Sephiroth, arms crossed, his eyes unwavering even as Fujin gave him a quick glance, he did not take his eyes from creature. Zell and Tifa continued as an hour passed to fight the demon but it was to no avail, their attempts at going on the offense were sliming as they started to wear down.

Hezmon spun his trident-like spear and forced the blunt end into Tifa's stomach with such force her legs buckled and eyes widened as she fell to the pavement on her back and gripped her sides, multiple lacerations of different proportions adorned her body from the weapon Hezmon held. The action he had done forced Zell in a one on one against the antlered foe, the blonde male's rage built to a climax as he stared the demonic being down.

"It's time for you to go straight to hell, you bastard!" Zell seethed as he stood battered and bleeding from Tifa and his battle. Hezmon, only feet away waited on the blonde insect, he gave him as much time as he wished. Zell's entire body began to emit a blue-green light as he pooled all of the energy he had left together; he glowed with immense power before he turned his attention back to the demonic fiend.

"Since your going to hell I'd like to tell you this is MY FINAL HEAVEN!" The blonde shouted at the top of his lungs as the energy from around him concentrated into his right hand that curled to a fist. Zell rushed at light speed and brought his hand into the demonic creature's chest with an emission of bright blue energy that exploded on Hezmon, the town quaked from the blast causing more houses to fall and crumble in heaps upon themselves.

"What?! Zell?!" Squall exclaimed he knew that all of the blonde man's energy and strength had been put in his attack and covered his eyes from the bright light that shone from him. Seifer had his arm up shielding his face from the wicked brightness as he tried to look on at what had conspired. Sephiroth stood unmoved he did not bother to hide himself from the brightness of Zell's awesome attack, and Fujin followed his example not wanting to miss if the creature had also moved himself from the destructive force the tattoo faced boy had struck at it with.

The brightness that had lit up the night sky almost as bright as the inferno of Balamb begin to fade from the onlookers view, the revelation was not what they had expected to see.

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

Alright alright read on and see what happens in the next chapter of uhhh Masamune spelt backwards?! NO WAY I just figured that out... Oh yea by the way Hezmon is MINE I actually own the character, not the word but the character yea that's for damn sure.

Signed,

V


	25. Chapter 25

**Final Fantasy VIII + Final Fantasy VII Crossover**

-1I know I know Hezmon is a psychopathic...uh whatever yeah but ya know I guess if you looked like he does then you'd have a reason to hate the world too right? Maybe not but awww well I don't think people's opinions of him really matter at all anyways heh.

Signed,

V

Enumasam

 **Chapter 25: Disciplinary Committee**

When the glow from the tattoo faced blonde's fierce attack faded in it's wake was a huge crater with the three warriors in the midst of it. Squall and Seifer took their arms down to examine the destruction the brawler had unleashed upon the demonic creature. Sephiroth had not blinked even once as the huge explosion settled, Fujin on the other hand squinted to get a better view of what had happened and her eyes drew down to come level with the trio of warriors.

'Even if he did hit that creature with his attack, Zell won't have enough strength to protect himself if it didn't finish him.' Squall mused as he tried to look through the settling dust to the crater. After what seemed like hours to the onlookers, but was merely minutes the area was clear enough to see and the portrait was not good.

Hezmon stood in all of his horned glory, spear in right hand and his left claws wrapped around the blondes throat who struggled with no effect against the being, under the fiend's left blackened foot talon was Tifa who also bled but not as bad as Zell, most of her wounds seemed superficial except for where the three talon's from Hezmon stabbed into her chest. The only way the onlookers could even tell Zell's attack had connected was from the smoke that still rolled from Hezmon's toned body. If the brunette was conscious she would have screamed in agony, fortunately she seemed to have been knocked out because of the blunt thrust Hezmon struck her with earlier.

Zell tried to pull himself free of the embrace around his throat as the demon held him choking the air from his lungs. Hezmon spun his trident-like spear around to where the point was at the blonde's chest and smirked his inhuman smile, before drawing it back and swinging at Zell. There was a bolt of lightning that came at the creature's forearm holding the blonde brawler, which made the fiend release his prey to the hard dirt where he landed still trying to make his lungs accept air.

"Well well now looks like you can beat a chicken-wuss and a girl but how about a knight huh bitch." Seifer said to the fiend his hand still open palmed where the spell he had just released came from. The orange haired gunbladist distracted Hezmon long enough for Zell to pull the unconscious Tifa free and drag her with the rest of his strength to the edge of the crater, where he laid her across his lap and held his hands over her chest.

"Tch damn I can't fight no more, but I ain't a chicken-wuss either." Zell whispered to the blacked out female before green light shone from his palms into the wounds across Tifa's chest and they began to regenerate. The three large holes pulled themselves back together, all that remained was the torn white wife beater and blood that soaked it from the now healed scars. Zell's neck was beaded with red from where the creature held a death vice on him moments ago, cuts and bruises were everywhere on his body but he paid no mind, all that worried him was the safety of the girl he held.

"Shoulda known never to attack in anger, lucky we're still alive. Can't believe that ass saved me." Tattoo face caressed the side of Tifa's cheek as he spoke to her. Zell placed a kiss on the brunette's lips and lifted her into his arms then he stumbled out of the crater back to the rest of the warriors. "Well so called "knight" let's see if ya can do any better." Zell said to Seifer as he walked past him and sit on the ground with Tifa across his legs. A laugh, psychotic, unwavering, and deep permeated the silence.

"Haaaahaaa ohhh this is sooo rich, I think I might have to do this more often human life is so, hmmmm feeble. A knight looks to me like another insect, an insect in shattered armor haaaahaaa. Though I will have to make your death quite excruciating because of the interference in my slaughtering." Hezmon pointed to the orange haired gunbladist, Seifer's smirk had disappeared when he had been singled out. The gunblade artist tapped his black on his shoulder and slowly walked into the huge crater and toward the demonic being.

'Damn think I messed up here.' Seifer thought. He knew his skills had improved greatly as he continuously tried to keep up with Squall but still couldn't match him; he had one advantage the other two hadn't, a weapon.

'He can't beat him, and knows it, Zell was stronger than him and couldn't touch that bastard.' Squall knew in his mind it wasn't feasible for Seifer to beat this slaughterer of innocents, he had doubts himself if he could even after the Sorceress War. Squall had started to walk toward the two in the crater to help the other gunblade artist, which was before Sephiroth spoke.

"No, Fujin you help the gunbladist. Squall is stronger than you and he is proficient with his weapon. If it comes down to us left we will at least have the best chance of destroying this fiend." The silver haired man said as he looked to Fujin, the dual wielder stopped his advance as Fujin drew her katana. Seifer turned his head to the other fighters, nodded, and turned his head back to Hezmon his smirk once again prominent. Fujin descended into the crater and stood beside Seifer her weapon held in both hands, fire reflected from her blade in the darkness of the night and Seifer's ebony gun sword was almost invisible. The only light still from the blaze of buildings around the duo of long separated friends, and the demonic horned fiend.

"Heh heh heh good to have your help Fuj, time to show this bitch how the Disciplinary Committee hands out asskickings. Too bad Raijin isn't here to see it though...awww well he really sucked at fighting anyways." Seifer spoke with more enthusiasm than when he had been by himself his trademark smirk letting his fear go. Fujin nodded to Seifer and gripped the leather handle on her katana, making a crackling as her leather gloves tightened around it.

"KILL." Was the only word the female warrior spoke as the two looked away from each other back to Hezmon. Their enemy's mouth widened into a smirk and he tilted his weapon back into an attack position as he signaled to bring it on with his left clawed hand.

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

SOOOOOOOOOOO what's everybody's opinion on this one? I dunno why I just started likin the way Seifer acted so I decided to give him a bigger part in this duel than normal, annnddd the Fujin fighting beside him it had been so long I figured it was time for the DC to whip some AZZ.

Signed,

V


End file.
